


The League of Interminable Women,  Installment One:  A Nasty Peace

by flayrith



Series: The League of Interminable Women [1]
Category: Wonder Woman (2017)
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-16
Updated: 2019-03-17
Packaged: 2019-09-20 09:47:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 27
Words: 29,116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17020374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flayrith/pseuds/flayrith
Summary: Diana, having defeated Ares and ending the Great War, has returned to London.  But, as so many of mankind who rushed into conflict, confident the War would be won 'in time for Christmas, 1914', Diana had not considered what she would do when her sacred duty had been fulfilled; how she could return home while Themyscira remains hidden; and now with the loss that had broken her heart.Following four years of fighting, the War did end by Christmas - Christmas, 1918.  After years of Christmas without hope, men returned to a home they no longer understood; leaving for all an unknown, unsafe, and uneasy peace.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Portions may become too intense for younger readers

**1**

_'How could it be that all men are not now good and just and fair?'_

Diana, Princess of Themyscira, Daughter of Hippolyta, Queen of the Amazons; Diana, slayer of Ares who in his arrogance had sought to corrupt and destroy mankind; sat across the small breakfast table from Etta Candy who, upon the end of the Great War, had taken Diana into her small London flat, sharing her home these past five weeks. Diana, who Etta knew only as the mysterious woman that her previous boss, Steve Trevor, had sworn Etta care for in case he didn't return from France. Diana, who mourned Steve every day because he never returned.

While Diana did not ask her question aloud (Etta knew little of the battles Diana had fought and nothing of her creation, childhood and training upon Themyscira); Diana held the thought close in her mind and in any way she had considered and reasoned, the resolution could not be made clear. She recognized it best not to engage in any conversation with Etta that would require explanation as that would certainly lead to unnecessary and uncomfortable revelation; besides, as she was so often Etta was occupied in pouring tea and likely believed her companion was thinking of her plans for the day; or in searching for employment; or remembering Steve.

“Now Dear”, Etta began in her caring and uncomplicated manner, “remember that Steve left all he had so that we would not be lacking. He was not extravagantly wealthy, but his family _does_ have money. As he is... _was..._ , the only male child, what would have gone to him he willed to us. I received that letter from his father, you recall, of his agreement and offer to care for any needs that may arise. So if you are seeking employment for the income it provides, it's not necessary...”

Across the table from her host Diana sat patiently. Etta had stated the same facts many times yet Diana felt her friend gained a sense of security by reminding that Steve had left to his secretary; and by association to Diana; all he had, leaving the two women wanting nothing. Except for Steve, himself. But he was gone, Diana had finally and after many weeks, accepted. Solely in her mind, alone and apart from anyone in which she could confide, craving the wisdom of those of Themyscira whom as a child she had taken for granted, she had been unable to reveal a situation in which Steve had survived. What parachute or miracle or intercession would have saved him from the explosion above that German airfield? All remained was his watch and the memories. He had said he would save the day, but only she could save the world. At what purpose, if she was to lose him? And even amid that sacrifice, within the world pain and suffering and enmity and evil persists.

“Yes, Etta, Steve and his family have been very generous. But I do not search for duty only to achieve the payment which results; I must find a purpose to fulfill my abilities. I am not accustomed to 'meeting for lunch' and shopping for unnecessary and uncomfortable clothing and attending evening parties simply to meet again the same people I met at lunch. Without duty, I have nothing to fulfill.” 

“There's always our Women's Meetings. Without all our support, the Societywill never achieve our goals of suffrage and equal rights for all women!”

“I do not believe I am welcome at the 'Women's Social' ". Diana recalled the recent gathering when she had been asked to leave because she was 'unnerving' some of the members.

"Not 'women's social', dear; the National Union of Women's Suffrage Societies. Now that the War's over, things have changed and our goals will certainly be accomplished by the next election!"

Diana had learned Etta had been an active suffragette before the war, and at Etta's urging she had attended a handful of the NUWSS meetings, but felt uncomfortable among so many who advocated change simply by proclamations and disruption rather than combat; and she was discouraged from further participation by the irritation provoked when she'd asked, quite reasonably, how rights for women would be voted into existence when the only women granted the right to vote were often too complacent to care?

“I have heard of places called 'universities' where men of great knowledge study, discuss, and share. They will see value in my knowledge of language and the studies I have completed from the Ancients. I am certain I will find duty among them. Men so wise will look beyond any differences between men and women and value only knowledge. I shall visit these 'universities' and find my place.”

Etta offered a cheery caution. “That's all well and good but don't put all your eggs into one basket, dear. Men can be rather... _narrow-minded_ , particularly if they feel threatened.”

Diana was perplexed. She had not threatened anyone; and if she had it would only be toward a greater good. And, she neither had any eggs, nor a basket. “Thank you, Etta, I shall keep that in mind and remember not to threaten men by a basket filled with eggs. While I am out, is there anything I can obtain for you?”

“No, I have plenty to keep me busy here.” Etta cheerily announced, turning toward the kitchen. “Remember, stuffed haddock and macaroni pudding for supper!”

Diana crinkled her nose in aversion. While in these past weeks she had convinced Etta to no longer serve the flesh of furred animals, even those English foods less savage could not measure against the fresh fruits and vegetables of Themyscira.

 


	2. Chapter 2

**2  
**

Each day Diana determined a destination and path. London was far larger than she had realized, yet despite the maze of streets and multitude of buildings, the city always appeared crowded. How; and why; so many would choose to live where there is so little space for each she could not understand. Perhaps this is why Steve had said “it's not for everybody.” Even while  _'everybody'_ appeared to have chosen to live within the same city. Still, she wanted to see different areas, buildings, and sights that Etta had told her 'must' be seen as they held significance or meaning Diana hoped to interpret; and, walking each day by a different route and distance was the only exercise she had been able to undertake. 

The difficult London winter weather of snow and rain had, it appeared, briefly paused, allowing a brightening of scattered sunshine and...more rain. At least the temperatures were growing bearable and not the bitter cold Diana had found unreasonable and, again, causing her to question why so many chose to live in such an unwelcoming place.

This day, overcast yet thankfully not yet with rain, she had determined to walk along the series of small, crooked streets dividing Etta's neighborhood near the river from the areas to the north which held homes more majestic set amid grassed fields and even bits of forest. These areas must be, Diana decided, set aside for benefit of the wild animals and provide them a home separated from mankind. In every journey she had not yet understood why some areas were well-cared for but during the day appeared closed and empty; while only a few streets away seemed to consist, at all times, of damaged buildings and broken people with no where else to be. Why along some paths well-dressed men tipped their hats (how women were expected to return these salutes with hats pinned to their hair was irrational); while other areas held men who greeted her with harsh looks, unpleasant words and disgusting movements while exhausted women and filthy children skulked away upon her approach. It was while walking in one of these neighborhoods, among streets that twisted and curved, little more than alleyways branching among buildings, Diana strayed from her intended route. While not, by definition,  _lost -_ she always held to the direction she intended and maintained mental images of all she had passed - these narrow, irregular streets often looked like one another and she definitely recalled passing by the same corner more than once and recognized a row of shops as peculiarly similar to a row she had passed before. So no, she was not lost; she was  _exploring_ . 

Turning onto a passageway between a cheerless shop advertising 'Tip-Top Tea' and a doorway signed 'Laundry taken in – Day or Night', she had only progressed a few yards when, within yet another passage intersecting her path and despite the darkened, obscured light due to both soot-filled skies and lines of clothing hanging between windows above, the forms of three people emerged from the shadows. She would have continued on, giving them no notice as these alleyways harbored individuals decent and not; yet a terrified scream rang out followed by the sounds of scuffle, struggle and muted gasps. Diana raced down the alley anticipating battle; but found only a garishly-dressed woman, one arm firmly grasped by a large man in dark overcoat and worn, high-top hat. Nearby a small boy, largely hidden behind an overly-large muffler and under a drooped-cap, balanced his weight on a crutch.

“There now, no good's strugglin'. All I'm askin' ya' is handin' over what's in your purse, along with any 'a those doo-dads roun' your neck. I know you've been workin' all night. Come on, love, don' ya see me boys needin' to eat.”

The woman was more uncertain than unnerved. While not yet panicked, Diana could see she was frightened and certainly, intimidated.

“You”, Diana hailed the man, “release your grasp. Clearly you are not treating this woman in a manner which is just and proper.” Diana stepped within a few yards of the assailant; as she passed, glancing at the boy yet disregarding him as nothing more than an unfortunate.

“ _Proper manner_ says ya? Why, she's an old friend. I'm just askin' her for a bit 'a help. Those that's got some, is only fair to share with those that don'. And what business is it of yours anyway?” He glared at Diana, his eyes slowly passing from her head to her feet and back again. “You one of them social reformists? 'Stickin' your nose in other's business? Best be on your way befere I be askin' you for your purse, too.”

Releasing his grip on the woman who glanced at Diana; back down the alley; and with a look of guilt and guarded sympathy back to Diana before taking her route of escape; the man lumbered forward, adjusting his coat and straightening his hat. “Likely there's more help you can be providin', in any case. What with your fancy clothes and clean boots and such...and maybe more than a bit a' help, too, if I get my way.” he lustfully scoffed, the child slightly backing further into the shadows as the man passed.

“You and your son are obviously in need. Please, let me help you and the child. I can take you to receive help.”

“Oh, you'll be helpin' me. In more ways than one.” He menaced.

As the man, now only feet away, lunged forward, Diana stepped to one side and slightly behind her attacker, in one motion grasping his left arm and securing it behind his back.

“I see you are desperate. Please, I can help.”

Through strength alone – more strength than Diana anticipated – he shifted and pulled his body until he was facing Diana, his arm gaining leverage and pushing Diana back against a sooted and sullied wall. “I wan' be needin' any help.” With his free hand he tore at the neck of Diana's jacket, ripping the first three buttons from their fabric.

Uncertain what this man sought to achieve; and conscious of the boy that she hoped would not be witness to any unnecessary violence; Diana braced the heel of her right boot at the base of the wall as she dropped on her left knee, surprising the man who lessened, but maintained, his grasp of her arm. Her right leg swept forward and underneath the man's legs, knocking him off his feet even as Diana shifted his hold on her arm to her hold of his, pulling the limb upwards and back until the man was face down amid the grease and grime coating the cobbled passageway, his arm bent into an awkward and unreasonably impossible position above his head.

“Owue! Ya bloody female! You're breakin' me arm!”

“You would not listen to reason, nor heed to compassion. I am sorry but I must deliver you to the police. It is not only so you can receive the help you require, but also for the sake of your child...” whom Diana looked toward, reassurance and empathy forming on her face. But there was no boy to reassure. During the conflict any who were witness or victim had run away.

 


	3. Chapter 3

**3  
**

“Have a good day, dear?”

Etta sat at a generous work-table she had imposed upon her living room, crowding any side-chairs into a small huddled group and limiting one-half of the sofa to a surface stacked with flyers and folders. Intent upon the paperwork she was assembling, she had only glanced at her room-mate as she entered.

“Learning more of London.” Diana replied, removing her hat and setting it on a side table. “The 'universities' I believed would appreciate my abilities only asked what references I can provide, and said if no man arrives to fill their needs I can return in a month to inquire. I did assist a man in desperation...”

“Best to stay away from some of our London streets, dear. Stories in the _'Mail'_ are troubling; and the _'Times'_ is calling for a clean-up of entire areas. All those men, and widows, and families with so little and nothing to look toward. We at the Society are trying our best, but there's only so much we can do. Government's put all social actions on hold until war responsibilities are cleared up; or so they say. That's why we continue to raise the banner; equality for all!”

“I encountered an unfortunate child today in the alleyway.”

Etta set aside a completed packet and looked toward Diana. “Alley? Why did you go and walk into an...Diana! Your jacket!?”

Diana looked down at the torn fabric and opening revealing her shirtwaist, unconcerned of the damage until Etta had appeared so alarmed. 

“A man who has lost direction in his life sought to regain temporary control by overpowering another.”

“Overpowering? Diana, are you alright? Do you need to see a doctor?”

“I am unharmed.” She adjusted her jacket, curious that something designed to be so proper could so easily become disfigured. “The police will deal with him as your laws provide. My concern is for the child.”

Etta had jumped to her feet – as well as anyone could who was boxed in by furniture and... _boxes_ , and was at Diana's side, attentive to any damage beyond the ruined jacket. “As long as you've not been injured. This man...acted in front of the child?”

“The criminal was accompanied by a small boy, dressed in worn and unsuitable clothing. He stated it was his son and they were only trying to obtain food. But he behaved without honor; and the child ran before I could help.”

“Honor” Etta muttered under her breath. “Bloke probably doesn't even know the meanin' of the word. The papers”, returning to her usual voice, “talk of the dangers children must endure on those disreputable streets. Not a crime that's reported that's there's not an innocent waif nearby. But they always run away before policewomen can hold them. Many lost and needy out there, I'm afraid.”

Diana considered this for a moment. “Many, I believe, only seek a fair opportunity. Etta, how can the War be over yet in some men evil remains?”

“Evil has little to do with the War, dear. Bad men; bad people; have always been and always will be, I'm afraid to say. All we can do is help them as we can and pray that God provides.”

“If this English God provides, why does he allow suffering?”

“That's not for us to question” answered Etta, returning to her work. She had discussed the Truths of God with Diana many times yet she continued to have questions Etta couldn't answer. “Why just last week a woman – a fine, upstanding widow on Army pension - was attacked and her allotment for the month taken. Thieves didn't have any scruples, took her locket and wedding ring too, the only things she had left of her dear husband.”

Diana reached to her skirt pocket for the assurance of Steve's watch.

“Before that", Etta continued, "a well-born Lady, walking home from a League meeting, accosted on her own street, all her jewelery taken, diamonds that had been in her family for generations. Papers say a boy was hanging about each time, probably with nowhere else to go and got caught up in the lawlessness. ….and those murders....yes, they were fallen women but still had someone who cared for them, a mother or sister or someone, and it's not right. Many crimes among those less fortunate never reach the papers, it's just considered the lot of _a certain type of woman_....The streets are not safe, Diana, not like during the War when people were going about their business all hours of the day and night. Now it's almost like we've gone back to when the Ripper, God have mercy, terrorized at will and it wasn't safe for any woman to be out at night. The War's over, but it's a nasty peace.”

“I believe there is good in all men, Etta. I have seen it.”

“That may be, dear, but there is also darkness. Not all men are as good as Captain Trevor, rest his soul.”

Diana moved to the small open space on the sofa, settling uncomfortably as she found all over-stuffed furniture far too yielding. “Who is this 'ripper' from years ago? Was he a thief, also?”

Etta devoted her full attention toward her house-guest. “No, much, much worse. Was down in Whitechapel, thirty or so years past. I wasn't more than a toddler myself, but old enough to understand the fear in adult's eyes. Horrible, horrible murders he did; went on for months, then just ended.”

“This 'ripper'; was he stopped by the police?”

“That's the worst of it. Never seen again. Not caught and never identified, even by Mr. Holmes. Could be anyone. Fear he'd come back any time, to this day women who still won't pass by a dark corner without a shiver running down their back.”

“Etta”...Diana considered “...this person...was he a short man?”

“No, I don't believe so. Of course anyone who'd seen him didn't live to tell. But from what's said; from what the police found...he was average height. Couldn't have attacked those poor women the way he did without being at least as tall. Why do you ask?”

“Only thinking, Etta. If I should ever see this 'ripper' I should be aware of how he is known.” Diana quickly stood, more enthusiastically than would be expected from the topic of conversation and with a forced brightness to her tone. “Did you not say bloated fish and flour pudding is for supper?”

 

 


	4. Chapter 4

**4**

The only information Diana held was of a 'ripper' from years past; the name 'Mr. Holmes'; a police investigation that lead to no conclusion; and recent crimes, including murder, that also remained unresolved. Perhaps, she considered, Ares did not only corrupt the generals and soldiers and leaders; in his thirst for power he also influenced men of the cities and streets who while they do not advance across battlefields or wither in trenches, equally struggle and suffer. And though Ares is dead, it is possible the consequences of his actions continue; men who have lost the knowledge of truth and have remained for so long trapped under the influence of the God of Destruction they know of no other way. And it is, she reasoned, my sacred duty to help them, restoring mankind to the virtue and paradise the Gods intended.

She will start with the police. When they understand her offer of help; that she has recognized her duty to pursue and reveal these criminals; to enable them to throw off the confusion under which they suffer and again be good men; surely the police will provide her with the information they have collected and appreciate her assistance.

 

* * *

 

“What's 'tat ya' say, Miss?” The police officer – a sergeant, Diana recognized, if police emblems correspond to those she'd seen of the army - leaned over his desk, elevated above the shoulders of most anyone standing before it. “Your' askin' us to turn over all records we've been collectin' not only on any recent crimes in Whitechapel an' vicinity, but also anything we've got on the Ripper? Investigation's tha'ta still under.... _investigation_? Ta' a civilian? An' a _woman_?”

“That is correct. Reviewing the information that has previously been recorded will hasten my capture of the criminals, whom I will then entrust to the police for reform and restitution.”

“Ya' been drinkin', Miss? Would ya' like me to call one of our Women's Patrols, help ya' get home?”

“I drank a glass of water with supper” Diana responded, uncertain how this entered into her request. “While the water of London is not of the same quality I am accustomed to, I do not believe there are any ill effects. Would this 'Woman's Patrol' assist in locating the criminals?”

The sergeant replied with forced compassion. “Oh, certainly, Miss. They'll help you get where you're needin' to go. Just have a seat, and they'll be here to help ya' in only a moment...”

“'Having a seat' does not help me complete my duty. Where are the records of these criminals stored? If you will not assist me, I will find them myself.” Diana took three decisive steps beyond the sergeant's desk before a large and determined patrolman blocked her path.

“Now, ya' can' be doin' that, Miss.” the sergeant stated, stepping down from his elevated platform and taking Diana by one arm. “But if you _don'_ take a chair, it won' be just a Women's Patrol that'll be comin' for ya.”

Diana briefly glanced at the hand on her arm before capturing the sergeants eyes in a steeled focus. “I do not require a chair; nor, it appears, will I receive your assistance. The police, I was told, are charged with the duty of protecting those who cannot protect themselves and are compelled to secure the safety of all under their responsibility. Yet you refuse to assist. You should be ashamed.” Diana looked from side to side, at the officers – men along with two women, recently arrived – who had grouped around the scene. “You should all be ashamed. If you will not assist me in fulfilling my duty, I shall seek this 'Mr. Holmes', whom I understand is a good and honorable man.”

From a bench in the far corner, a pile of worn and dirty clothing arose to reveal itself as a man. Emptied onto the bench as little more than a collection of rags, ignored and avoided, the figure was considered as obviously drunk, if not suffering from other effects of self-indulgence or mental frailty. 

“Honorable, perhaps. _Good_ only when I must. This evening has become far more interesting than anticipated. Sherlock Holmes, at your service.”

 

 


	5. Chapter 5

**5  
**

“Now, what have we here? Sergeant, I don't believe this young woman poses any immediate risk and you may remove your hand from her arm, where she obviously wishes it not to be. Everyone else, I realize my current form must result, among many of you, in curiosity and bewilderment; tinged, perhaps, with a bit of disbelief; but that is no reason to stand about with your mouths hanging open. While this is not the season for flies and any unwarranted ingestion should therefore be avoided, it is nonetheless a most unprofessional countenance. As this young woman has stated, do not for each of you duties and responsibilities await?

The officers; after looking toward the sergeant for confirmation; drifted back to their assignments; many before leaving the room glancing once again upon the destitute revealed now as the greatest known detective; and the woman who had captured his attention.

“And Miss”, Mr. Holmes continued, “am I to understand you have an interest in the 'Ripper' of years past? Along with many of our recent crimes which, to date, London's fine police has yet to resolve?”

Diana, having never met Sherlock Holmes nor even been aware of his existence until earlier that day, was neither surprised nor impressed by his manifestation. As far as she knew, he always dressed in this manner, resting on benches inside police encampments.

“Yes, that is correct. It is my duty to seek and capture these criminals so they may be shown how to once again be good men.”

“I see, I see” stated Mr. Holmes, retrieving a pipe and packet of tobacco from an inside pocket of his patched and threadbare jacket. “And, if I may be so bold, what qualifications do you possess that lead you to believe your detection and apprehension of these parties would be successful? Offenders which neither our police force; nor, excuse my self-indulgence, I myself have not yet sorted? Pardon my observations, but the skills of a woman from, let us say, the north-eastern Mediterranean; Cyprus, or a bit further west, toward the Aegeans; one who's native language is neither English; nor German nor any of the 'romantic' languages; nor even Latin itself, but perhaps a dialect of Greek; although within that dialect remains hints of those languages previously mentioned? A woman uncomfortable in her clothing, preferring something less constrictive and of a lighter weight – perhaps easier to maneuver the bow and arrows to which she is accustomed; and who is trained in self-defense and the martial arts yet persists in wearing rather formidable metal bracelets on each wrist and carrying about her waist a lariat, or bolo, as it is known in the Americas; how can the abilities of a woman clearly suited to life within a more rustic setting plan to pursue and detain criminals in the world's largest city?” Mr. Holmes calmly lit his pipe, which he had been cleaning and packing as he spoke.

“I...” Diana had no reply to information this man clearly knew about her; while she knew nothing of him. Thankfully the sergeant's announcement did not require her to reply immediately to this 'detective'.

“Mr. Holmes!' blurted the sergeant. “If I'd known it was you, layin' on the bench all evenin'... “

“That's the point, sergeant. Not to be known.”

“Still, knowin' it's you, all in disguise and th' like. Workin' on a case, are we?”

“I”, came the reply, “do not know what  _ you _ are currently 'working on'. I am merely remaining observant to anything which may be of importance. And this evening, I believe this young woman may be of importance.” he concluded, looking toward Diana in expectation.

“I...have come to London to remain with a friend. A man we both respected was lost in the War and we are helping each other through the...difficulties. It is true I am from far away, and London is unfamiliar although I am learning more each day. I have been trained in use of the bow...to protect those in my care from predators. The articles you mention are only adornments of my country. They are of no interest.”

“I see, I see. In fact, I am quite interested in Mediterranean cultures ranging from  _ Italia _ to Judea. Recently it came to my attention that Schliemann's  ' _ Mask of Agamemnon _ ' may actually reflect more upon the earlier Minoans than the development of Greek culture via Mycenae. B ut that is discussion for another time. If it is investigation of unsolved crimes both recent and forgotten, I am your man." He bent slightly at the waist, by habit briefly reaching back to restrain coat-tails which were not a feature of this current disguise. "My apologies, Miss, in my lack of formal introduction: Sherlock Holmes. Of course, largely due to habits of the good Doctor, I am comfortable replying simply to 'Holmes.' ” 

Diana responded to his slight bow with a nod of her head. “ Diana, Princess... _ Prince _ . Diana Prince.”

 


	6. Chapter 6

Thank you to all readers and for your comments! This story takes place just before Diana leaves to find Steve ('Hell Hath No Fury');

Holmes can be interpreted in any way you see fit (he was an expert at fitting himself to any situation!)

* * *

 

**6  
**

“You believe, Miss Prince, there is evidence linking our recent eruption of crime with those of thirty years past?”

Mr. Holmes; or simply 'Holmes' as he was identified by many they passed on the street; had invited Diana to his _nearby_ London flat, noting that while it was the most simply furnished among the lodgings available to him, it's proximity made it the most efficient, and for purposes of their discussion, rooms in which he would be least distracted as he had recently misplaced his violin and while not currently certain of its locale, was confident it would not be found at this location. The building Holmes indicated, Diana was surprised to see, consisted of four stories of plain brickwork which at one time was fronted by a grey or tan decorative facade which had turned a mottled black in the London soot. It stood crowded between a pub on one side and on the other some type of rooming house, apparently for women only by lace curtains in the windows and ladies in various states of dress gathered on the front steps. Fronting Holmes' building, one-half of the bottom stair was missing, leaving a rough crack and muddied hole; and the entrance door's glass had been replaced with a poorly - fit scrap of lumber. By the esteem many seemed to hold for this 'detective', Diana expected an address more fitting of his reputation; perhaps this home, along with his tattered and worn clothing, was all he could justify. Diana did not know to what extent London valued their 'detectives'.

The living space; on the first floor to the rear of the stairway; was as expected: Faded furniture; frayed carpet; on the walls hung unidentifiable, darkened pictures. Everything was clean and, to the extent possible, cared for; yet, Diana vowed to herself, if this 'Holmes' should provide any assistance toward fulfilling her duty, she would ask Etta for an appropriate sum she could offer him in payment.

"Good even', Squire" came a voice from the kitchen, immediately followed by the round and reddened face of a woman peering around the corner. "Is that Dr. Watson yo'v been bringin' with ya?"

"And a pleasant evening to you, Mrs Piltsdown. No, I'm afraid Watson is out of the country for the time; some sort of conference on the Continent. This," gesturing toward Diana, "is Miss Prince. Is that correct Miss? Prince, as in the younger members of a royal family? Of course, in your case, being the feminine _Princess?_ "

"Yes, Prince. Diana Prince." This Holmes, she considered, either does not reveal all he knows, or is fortunate in his guesses. 

"Nice ta' meet ya' miss. Now has Squire Holmes ben' helpin' ya with a problem?"

"Now now, Mrs Piltsdown, you know I can't reveal any of my current projects. Miss Prince and I may be working toward similar goals; an evening's discussion will illuminate the issue and we should, I believe, be working for the next two hours at minimum so as not to disturb your supper. Please relay my best to Mr Piltsdown."

" 'Course, Squire. Come 'n go anytime yu'd like, ya' know taint no bother at'tall."

And Holmes walked through the living area; down a short hallway; rounded a small closet; and disappeared.

"Miss Prince! I don't believe Mrs Piltsdown was expecting an 'extra' for her evening meal. Come ahead, the nights' wasting."

Perhaps, Diana thought, Holmes shared these rooms with others and he was directing her to his portion of the space; she followed his path to find him at the end of the passageway, holding back a thick, embroidered curtain revealing an open door.

"Ah! Come in; make yourself at home."

The room she entered held chairs overstuffed and carpets finely woven. A broadly-patterned sofa dominated one-half of the room, between two intricately-carved tables with marble tops. The fireplace, fueled and flaming, set centered within the far wall, flanked by two other doors. These rooms seemed to have no connection with the rooms she had just passed through; nor with the building itself; but appeared to be an entirely different structure.

"It's not much, but one must make do. Please have a seat while I exchange this costume for something more fitting." He disappeared behind the right-hand door while Diana, uncertain of who this Holmes was, where she had been led, and how Mr and Mrs Piltsdown fit into this puzzle, sat first in one chair, finding she fell into it as if sitting on a pile of wool; moved to the other chair only to see it provided even less structure; and returned to the first chair just as Holmes returned somewhat formally dressed in burgundy jacket and black pants.

"Far better. The disguises are invaluable for their purpose, but one can't argue with what one finds most comfortable. I'm interested in your impression of the seating you've selected. Rumor has it, it was among the Kaiser's favorites before our recent unpleasantness. Rescued it from a mob storming the palace, and, I dare to say, from being lost to history."

"The chair is suitable."

"I shall take that as a whole-hearted recommendation. Now...do you mind if I smoke? Thank you. You believe, Miss Prince, there is evidence linking our recent eruption of crime with those of thirty years past?”

 


	7. Chapter 7

**7  
**

Holmes retrieved a pipe and packet of tobacco from the mantle and sat in the unsupportive chair across from Diana.

"Mrs. Piltsdown" Diana began. "She is your...secretary?"

"Not quite." From a rack on the side-table, the Detective replaced his first choice of pipe and selected another. "Years ago I performed a small favor for her and Mr Piltsdown; something to do with an unscrupulous opportunist claiming rights to their farm by way of the unanticipated appearance of an unknown family member who turned out to be nothing more than the swindlers cousin; and when the Mr and Mrs temporarily located to the city for War work, I arranged comfortable lodgings for them as well as rooms suitable for my needs. The single entryway serves to deter any unwarranted public interest in my work and maintains my privacy." He tapped the pipe into the nearby ashtray, stretched out his legs in front of him, ankles crossed, and focused his attention on Diana. "Now, our recent wave of crime?"

Diana balanced on the edge of her chair more in assurance of the frame's inflexibility than anticipation of any words she were to speak. "The attacks and murders of the past weeks are, I have been told, similar to the crimes of a 'ripper' that terrorized the streets years ago. Five; some believe eight or more women murdered and possibly others attacked before the criminal disappeared. But the women that were killed then were each young and, I understand, worked by themselves at night."

" 'By themselves' may be a generalization, but largely unimportant. Go on."

"The women who have been recently attacked do not appear to have anything in common other than finding themselves alone, at night, and usually in alleyways and side-streets where the crimes remain unseen. Yet each woman endures similar intimidation, threats, theft, and now in three cases, murder. The criminal has progressed from terrorizing to stabbings; and if the daily informational papers report accurately, each murder is more vicious than the last. Each woman had been selected for no reason I can discover, but none appear to know one another or form any type of connection. No men have been attacked, nor with one exception, has any similar crime occurred in a public area; and the women killed were those who would be neither missed nor mourned. These facts are similar to actions of the 'ripper'. When the criminal attempted to assault me...."

Holmes, withdrawn until now, bounded to attention. "You say you, yourself, have been attacked?"

"It is nothing. The man clearly requires help. When I handed him to the police...."

"He is in custody? When did this occur?"

"Three days past. And since then another woman has been killed. It is obvious the man who attacked me was not the criminal I seek."

"Perhaps so, perhaps not." Holmes replied. "It is not unusual for the most relevant clue to be right in front of one's nose, yet overlooked by, in my case, the length of that same nose."

"I do not believe my nose obtained any useful information." Diana replied, accounting for any smells she should have noticed in that alley, recalling only scents best overlooked. "I did notice the child's clothing was of a higher standard, and better cared-for than that of his father."

"Child? Miss Prince, I shall have to ask you to describe these events in greater detail. We shall not understand one another if we do not share the same information."

Diana sighed impatiently. How could this 'greatest detective' not follow a simple story?

"The man who attempted to engage me in combat was accompanied by a boy. This boy, the criminal later said, was his son and the father was drawn into unlawful activities simply to obtain food for himself and his son. The child already shows signs of illness or injury; he carried a crutch or cane to assist in walking, and relied upon this aid from when I first entered the alleyway and prevented the man from assaulting a woman, until I restrained the criminal and the boy ran away."

"I see. Ran away, you say? And you are convinced this man whom you subdued, is not singularly responsible for each of our recent incidences?"

"That is impossible as another woman has been killed. What actions do we now take to locate and prevent this criminal from harming others?"

"Miss Prince", Holmes set down his pipe - which he had not yet lit - and leaned forward. "Crimes are generally not solved simply by electing to 'locate and prevent' the criminal; or criminals; as I believe in this situation is a possibility we must acknowledge. In your experience; which I am certain is varied and colorful; direct action may have led to quick result; and in a few cases with which I'm familiar that does occur; but solving a crime most often involves observation; discovery, collection and experimentation; and, to be succinct, investigation. While we all wish for a speedy resolution, it simply is not so."

Why, Diana considered, must these English insist in such complications when the only true results stem from action? "Mr Holmes, women are attacked and killed. People are frightened. Children suffer. That is all I need to know. If you will not assist..." She stood to leave.

"Miss Prince, that is not at all what I wished for you to believe. I shall lend every resource at my disposal toward your... _investigation_. But be aware; if this truly is Jack the Ripper we are dealing with, returned from self-imposed exile; or one attempting to renew fears of the past toward his own devious goals; or possibly something more mysterious; it is vital that you follow my lead and not pursue paths which I have not only been made aware; but only under by my direction."

"I shall welcome any assistance you can provide" Diana countered. "That does not allow you to determine what I may, and may not, do."

Holmes once again set back in his chair. "Then how do you propose we solve these crimes, Miss Prince?" the detective replied, curious and challenging.

"In battle, each must apply their strongest skills, while her companions apply theirs. Together they will achieve victory."

"Well said, Miss Prince. Well said."

 


	8. Chapter 8

**8**

Holmes offered to provide the files and evidence he'd gathered on Jack the Ripper - one of the few cases he had not yet solved when the crimes mysteriously stopped only months after they began - and three years later he'd set aside when the case was officially closed. These files, he told Diana, were at his country home in Sussex which he would visit and return from within the next two weeks. During the interim the detective planned to interview the criminal Diana had apprehended and determine if this man did, in fact commit any 'Ripperesque' crimes; his goals and reasoning behind these actions; if he was working or associated with any other criminals; and the status of a child which may or may not be the criminal’s son.

Recognizing the potential of additional murders, Diana could not wait until the next two weeks.

Ten days; rather, ten nights had passed with reports of no further attacks. Each evening Diana had wondered among the twisting, indirect streets of Whitechapel, Limehouse, and other areas she understood were neither befitting nor safe for a 'proper', single woman at night; yet among nearly every avenue and alley she had seen many single women, most of whom responded to her attempts at conversation with disgust or outrage, labeling her a 'do-gooder'; 'bible-pusher'; and other terms Diana didn't understand. Each night Etta had warned and worried about Diana's 'night-time walks' and reasons Etta would accept for her friend's ill-considered adventures were becoming more difficult to explain. Holmes, Diana realized, would return soon and if she had failed to uncover any information; or as she originally hoped to capture the criminal; the Detective could easily determine Diana's abilities did not match her purpose. This night, approaching 1 AM, the streets had emptied of all but the most desperate and Diana started back toward Etta's apartment. Turning left down an unnamed street; or perhaps an alleyway; that she had investigated not twenty minutes earlier, a scream echoed among the confining walls.

" 'Ere now, just han' 'em over, nice-like, and no one's the wiser." The man - oddly similar to the criminal Diana had stopped two weeks past - was with his left hand holding the woman by her hair, her neck pulled awkwardly and painfully back, while his right hand grasped the chain and locket around her neck. "All I'm askin' is a little look-see. Aren't no use in gettin' hurt now, are there?" The man loosened his grip on the necklace and pulled from inside his coat a knife, holding it to the woman's throat. "Jest a bit 'a jewels, Maddie. Pity to have 'em splattered with blood."

Diana moved within a few yards of the scene. "No good will come of threatening one who cannot defend herself. Set down your weapon, release the woman and allow me to help you." She saw no child or any other person in the alley; but the corners were darkened and shadowed.

The man; Diana could now see he was more gaunt and pinched than the earlier assailant, and with a curious haircut which fit to the top of his head, but not along the front or sides; turned toward her, pulling the woman into place by her hair despite her whimpers and calls for pity.

"I'll be lettin' her go, all right. Where she's goin' she won' be havin' any more worries." In a decisive motion he tightened his grip on the weapon and raised his elbow in preparation for sliding the blade along the woman's throat. Yet within those milliseconds, time for Diana had slowed. Rather this was from training; or perception; or experience she didn't know; as a child she had recognized her ability to discern time differently than any other Amazon; but it was only when fighting Ares did she begin to understand this was a skill that appeared to be unique among the gods. These were questions she must ponder later. Before the man had moved his knife into position, Diana encircled him with the Lasso of Hestia, it's flash suddenly stunning the assailant as it momentarily illuminated the surroundings. In the moments Diana pulled the man to his knees - he starting to wail, the lasso burning those who deceive - she thought she saw a small figure lurking underneath one of the narrow metal balconies common to these many-storied homes. The figure did not move, but stood in place, watching. Certainly a poor soul with nowhere else to go, Diana reasoned. She also thought she heard the call of a bird, or whistle; but in this time-enchanced state, it was not unusual for her to interpret sounds differently than they actually were. Returning to time as it is experienced by most, Diana saw the man had fallen onto his stomach, powerless to fight against the physical lasso binding his arms against his sides; squirming in confusion by the intense pain circling his body and filling his head; pain that shouldn't come from a mere rope.

"What the bloody 'ell...it's burning me ta death! What 'ere you...can' ya see it's burnin' me ta death!"

"That is an exaggeration. The Lasso does not cause any more discomfort than can be borne. But the greater you struggle, the more the Lasso will apply it's powers." She approached the squirming man and knelt at his side, the lasso taught in her hands. "You will accompany me to the police where they will help you. But first you must tell me why you attempted to attack this woman, and for what purpose." A few yards beyond, the woman had collapsed against a pile of battered wooden crates and while she appeared unharmed, her eyes reflected panic and disbelief. The small figure beneath the metal railings had not moved. The whistle, this time, was clear.

 


	9. Chapter 9

**9  
**

"Hold on there! Police! Stop in the name of His Majesty!" A woman dressed in black uniform and helmet-like hat had entered the alleyway, running toward the scene. Diana quickly slipped the lasso free of it's captive, coiled and replaced it on her hip between her woolen skirt and jacket, while re-positioning her right knee between the man's shoulder blades, balancing most of her weight to securely pin him, face-down, in place on the garbage-strewn bricks. Diana looked up just as the policewoman arrived; while between wall and shade the small, shadowed figure crept away, remaining silent and, believed, unseen.

"What's going on here? Did this man attack you, Miss? And your friend, there - did he attempt to attack you both?"

"He is of no immediate harm" Diana stated. "But that child - along the walls - he may need your assistance."

Only a half-seen form, partially illuminated by the light of a nearby window, revealed the figure's evasion. "Hold on, child!" The officer yelled. "Woman's Police Service, I'm here to help!" The figure broke into a run; immediately followed by the policewoman, blowing a few blasts into her whistle but giving up the chase before reaching the corner. She turned, returning to Diana. "No use. These urchins know every nook and cranny in London. Don't know what they're running from. It's our job to help them out of places like this. Just frightened and unsure, I'd think. Now, what happened here that's given you the upper hand?"

"This man was attacking with a knife." (Diana did not specify if either she; or the other woman; or both were attacked). "I was able to distract him before he could cause harm." The man screamed, attempting to say something which was unintelligible both by it's apparent nonsense and due to his mouth securely pressed into what appeared to have been at one time part of, or recently expelled from, an animal. "Please, see if my... _friend_ needs help." Diana suggested.

"I'd say you did a very good job of it, at that." replied the officer. "Women like you are what's needed on the force." She moved beyond Diana and her charge - Diana's knee still firmly in place on the mans' back - to the woman uneasily sitting on one of the crates, head between her hands, sobbing. "It's all right, Miss. Nothing to hurt you now. Take a deep breath, and when you're settled you can come along with me. You can tell me all about it, the police will take care of the rest."

The woman looked up, cheap rouge and powder smeared and tear-stained; her checks flush, hair wild and neck discolored. "Yu don't understan'. This 'ere Lady - she stopped 'em fast as lightin' - with some sort 'a fire that wrapped itself 'round. A miracle it 'twas, a miracle."

"There, our eyes can become confused when bad things happen. Your friend did a very brave thing. We can all talk about it at the station."

In response to the Policewoman's whistle, two male officers darted around the corner, hesitating when they saw three women - two of them appearing in far more command of the situation than they would have expected; the third, obviously a lady of questionable means, being comforted by their colleague; and a man being forcibly held face down on the pavement.

"Miss Sandsmark, what is happening here? Should you be on duty, alone and at night? Have these women been attacked or harmed?"

" _Officer_ Sandsmark, please. And I have everything under control. Miss...what is you name, dear?"

'Maddie. Me name's Maddie".

"Miss Maddie and her friend have had an unfortunate experience but thanks to..." She called toward Diana. "And _your_ name, please?"

"Miss Prince."

"Thanks to Miss Prince, there is nothing serious to report. If you will just relieve Miss Prince of her charge - and be careful, I think he's been laying in a pool of some type of slop dumped from the windows above - you can take him down for lock-up while Maddie, Miss Prince and I follow along and have a nice talk. There should be hot tea, or maybe even cocoa at the station, too. Doesn't that sound nice, Maddie?"

"Yes'm. But she's comin' too, eren't she?" looking hopefully at Diana. "It 'twas a miracle."

"Yes, all of us will be there."

Diana released control of the assailant she had secured; who had been, in fact, laying in a pool of slop which caused one of the male officers to briefly gag as they pulled him to his feet; while Officer Sandsmark easily helped Miss Maddie collect the items which had fallen from her purse. The six of them walked from the shadowed alley toward the negligible, but welcoming, lamps edging the intersecting street. Taking the lead position, the two policemen pushed and prodded the criminal forward, who continued to struggle and shout incomprehensibly even as the officers fought to keep him both under control and upwind; they were immediately followed by Policewoman Sandsmark, Maddie partially leaning on the officer's shoulder. Diana accompanied to the rear, trailing along while she slowly and quietly fell back without notice. Passing a fog-veiled street, Diana ducked into the darkness and disappeared into the night.

Etta, dozing on the couch, was immediately startled by the sound of a key in the lock; but relieved when Diana entered by the front door.

"Diana! Thank the Lord, He's brought you back safely once again. Did you...have a nice walk? Accomplish what you set out to do?"

Diana hung her coat on the rack conveniently placed near the door and began to remove the pins securing her hat to her hair. "Yes, the walk was both pleasant and encouraging. It is possible any future walks I undertake need not be so frequent; nor so late."

"That's a relief, dear. The street's aren't safe in this day and age. Not safe at all."

 

 


	10. Chapter 10

**10**

"Miss Prince, in reviewing my records I feel confident the corruption we are investigating is wrought either by a criminal - or possibly _criminals_ , we must remember - imitating, for reasons of their own we have yet to discover, the crimes of Jack the Ripper who disappeared nearly thirty years ago; or, more alarmingly, by the Ripper himself, back to wage another round of terror."

Holmes and Diana sat across from one another at ' _The New Hounds Run'_ , a pub the detective had chosen in which to meet as he, once again in disguise, was 'observing persons of interest'; and, Diana noted, Mr Holmes seemed to enjoy public houses to the same degree as many of these English.

Diana looked through the papers provided by Holmes and scoffed in exasperation. "These are no more than remarks and perceptions. Notation has been made of weather, scraps of fabric, steps in mud and examinations of that mud. Speculation is made on the length of knives and of which metal they are forged. Opinion of the murderer ranges from sailor to member of the royal family. This is nothing but...questioning, and does not advance us in our mission. While you were _investigating,_ " she stated without boast but as fact, "I have captured a second criminal who is now under police confinement."

"Yes, so I understand." Holmes countered, searching in his coat pocket for a pipe before realizing a cigarette was more fitting to his disguise as a common laborer. "One day you must share with me your secrets for apprehending criminals in so short a time and easy a manner. In the day since I have returned to London, I have attempted to interview your most recent 'collaring', shall we say, and found him most unhelpful. In whatever state he may have been during his attempted crime, he has now appeared to have lost his senses and is for all practical matter a raving lunatic."

" _Lunatic_? He now worships the moon?"

"Not quite, Miss Prince. 'Lunatic' is an archaic word for someone who no longer has control of his mind. Insane; Maniac; Crazy. As my acquaintance Dr Freud would say, 'bonkers'. Oddly, the man you apprehended weeks ago also appears to have turned toward the insane; he spends his days huddled into a corner, muttering insensibilities and impassively batting at flies that do not exist. Perhaps the minds of these two were already broken, and that's what drove them into their criminal actions; or something gave way when they were confined to lockup. In either case, both are now useless for their testimony or as a source of further information."

"Is it common for men who do not obey law to become 'bonkers'?" Diana questioned.

"Quite the opposite, in fact. Of course, there is always the man whose actions stem directly from a disconnection with both the world, and from himself. Men who believe unknown voices provide guidance, or who are driven to revenge or retribution. In cases of extreme stress, such as those recently returned, suffering from 'shell-shock' and other neurosis....but the average criminal, Miss Prince, can be intelligent and cunning. Moriarty, for example, at times came close to having the best of me; that one occasion when he....but those are stories for another day. No, these two men having suddenly and completely lost all sense is odd, very odd indeed. All the more reason to intensify our investigations; which, unfortunately, must remain at a stand-still until another attack or murder occurs."

"Your solution is to wait until additional women are harmed?"

"Patience is a virtue, Miss Prince, and among the detective's most valuable tools. A cat cannot be caught without an adequate quantity of mice."

"Women", Diana scorned as she stood to leave, "are not mice."

 

* * *

 

 Despite Diana's announcement that her future nighttime walks would decrease from incessant to intermittent, over the past three evenings she had patrolled along streets and alleyways familiar and unknown; passed by darkened lots and ominous buildings; and had twice been stopped by men asking her 'what price'. But as these men expressed what could best be described as 'eagerness' over violence, Diana's momentary encouragement of capturing another criminal came to nothing. And she could not understand what these men wished to purchase.

"Going out again tonight, dear? I've just set out a pan of cakes to cool, and a fresh pot is on the burner. It would be so nice to know you are safe at home and set my worries aside, if only for one evening."

Etta emerged from the kitchen, towel in hand and face randomly dusted with flour. Diana stood looking out the large front window of Etta's flat, elevated slightly from the street below by a set of front entry steps.

"No, tonight I remain here. I have accomplished nothing. There is little use in wondering amid darkness for criminals which may, or may not, exist. Possibly Holmes is correct, and we must wait for our next opportunity rather than calling a cat to us."

"What's that, Diana?" called Etta, now returned to the kitchen, above the rattle and clatter of dishes and pots. "You see a homeless cat wondering in the street? Leave it alone, dear, we don't want to encourage it and once they're shown an open door, we'll never be rid of 'em".

"No, Etta, I was talking of..."

An emphatic knock sounded at the font door.

"Are you expecting anyone?" Etta's head peaked around the corner. "Rather late at night for callers." For a moment she disappeared back into the kitchen, immediately returning with a rolling pin in one hand and ten-inch hat pin in the other. "Would you get the door, Diana? But be careful! I'll be watching over you."

Diana pulled open the door without first looking through the sidelight. Before her stood Policewoman Sandsmark, hand raised in mid-knock.

"Miss _Prince_?"

"Officer.", Diana affirmed.

"Officer?" Etta uttered.

"Ladies", Officer Sandsmark replied. "Excuse my unannounced arrival, but I've been searching for you these past four days."

"Diana?", Etta questioned.

"Officer.", Diana offered, stepping aside from the doorway as she gestured for Officer Sandsmark to enter.

 


	11. Chapter 11

**11  
**

"Diana, are you, um, _acquainted_ with this Officer?" Etta wavered as she set the rolling pin out of sight and concealed the hat pin behind her back. "I'm certain you are aware, Officer, the NUWSS is a peaceful organization, our only goal equal rights for _all_ women; and none of our literature," glancing toward her work-table filled with handbills and leaflets contentious and belligerent, "is confrontational or militant."

"Suffragettes? That's not of my official interest, Mum. I'm here to talk with Miss Prince."

Diana cleared a chair for the Officer, taking a seat to her side. "Officer _Sandsmark_ , correct? This is my friend, Etta Candy. How may I help?"

"The night in the alleyway - with Miss Maddie O'Connell; the youth that ran away; and you restraining a man in the mud with your knee - do you remember?"

"Yes, I stopped that man from causing harm and turned him over to the male officers. Is he receiving the help he needs? Has Miss Maddie O'Connell recovered?"

"He's...under watch. Maddie is back on the streets. There's not much we can do for these girls but offer compassion and try to keep them from injury, or worse."

"If she has returned to the streets she can again fulfill her duty. That is good."

"Uh... _yes_ , possibly." Officer Sandsmark muttered, unable to think of a more appropriate reply to what was an inappropriately unexpected statement. "But the reason I'm here is because of what Maddie told me. After she calmed..." - the officer removing a small sheaf of papers from her jacket pocket - "I have a copy of the official statement here" - and began to read aloud:

_'I was jus' goin' abut me work, ya see, in all the usual places. I'm not one to meddle in another girls pitch, ya know.'_

_"_ Excuse the grammatical errors. Constable Pontsdale copied down her words as closely as possible."

_'When out a' nowhere, a man grabs at me as if e's wantin' my attentions. I turns 'round, and sees 'tis Davy, a customer from long back - aren't seen 'im in months, ya see, but once a customer, always a customer, I says. So I make all friendly-like, when he takes me by the collar 'a me blouse and says 'Hand 'em over'. I'm thinkin' he's bein' a bit cheeky, us not settlin' on a price an' I tells 'em 'You can 'ave at 'em once I gets me money.' An' over by the fire ladder I sees this little boy hidin' in the shadow and I aren't about to conduct business when there's children about. Then Davy, he gets this mad look in 'is eyes, says 'That's not what we're 'ere for, Maddie, I kin get that any time.' So I'm a bit insulted, I is, and I don' know if he's sayin' 'we' 'bout me and him, or him and someon' else or what. Then he grabs for me locket and me purse, brutal like. Now me locket was me grandmums, has real diamonds in it, it does, and I isn't about to let that go. And I entertain'd a couple customers this evenin' already so me purse weren't empty neither. I says 'Let go' and he grabs me neck and I scream.'_

"Officer", Etta interrupted, having slowly and quietly positioned herself nearby in order to better overhear, "although an official Police record, is this account appropriate for ladies" looking at Diana, "who are not accustomed to the... _less-refined_ elements of London?"

"Etta, it is important I hear these truths. If you are uncomfortable, you may wish to leave the room."

"No dear, I'll mange somehow." she stated, leaning in a bit closer. "I won't leave you alone."

Diana turned toward their guest. "Please continue, Officer Sandsmark."

_'Let go' and he grabs me neck and I scream. Just then that Lady comes - the one who was dressed so pretty - and she stands there not 'fraid 'a anythin' and says 'Let 'er go' but he don'. Then he reaches in his jacket 'n comes out with a knife and holds it up to me throat. Now I ain't old enough to remember the Ripper but I heard the stories and I'm thinking I's 'is next victim and I struggle and start to cry but I can feel the steel on me neck and it aren't a nice thin' to feel, let me tell you. Then - and this 'eres the curious part - the Lady, she says a few thin's more, I don't know what, I was havin' other thoughts on me mind, and she throws a circle 'a fire round ole Davy and he lets me go and drops the knife and they starts into fightin' real brutal like, I think that Lady's done for and when he finishes with her 'e's comin' back for me, but then he makes these animal sounds and falls down like 'e's in awful pain. That fire didn' burn anythin' but Davy's sayin' 'IT'S BURNIN'!' and he's floppin' on the ground like a eel out a water. Then I get sorta taken over by thinkin' a' what almost 'appen to me and I's cryin' an Davy's screamin' and I 'ear the police whistle an the next thin' I know you're sittin next to me askin' if I wan' some tea."_

"Other than a few procedural issues, that's the extent of her statement, Miss Prince. Now the reason I'm here; and what I want to ask you is; How is it that a single, obviously well-born lady such as yourself is able to subdue and hold an assailant, by herself, resulting in nothing more than a few wrinkles to your jacket and bits of mud splattered on your skirt? With, or without, a 'circle of fire'?"

 


	12. Chapter 12

__Thank each of you for your comments, support and continued reading!_ _

* * *

**12  
**

Diana, Steve said, would 'Save the World'. It was only a matter of time before the world would know Diana Prince; and the woman who killed Ares and ended the War; were the same person. Diana did not think that time would arrive by the words of a female night-worker.

"Etta, perhaps it is best you leave. There are things I must discuss with the Officer."

"No, dear, Steve asked me to take care of you. I certainly won't abandon you just because you've found yourself on the wrong side of the law. I _have_ warned you about going out late at night, though...."

"She's hasn't broken any laws, Miss Candy. I'm not here officially. As far as the Police are concerned it was a simple assault. But as I ran into the alleyway that night, in response to the screams, I saw a brilliant golden light extinguish only moments after I'd entered. I expected to find a woman who had been attacked, possibly worse, only to see one woman in panic but recovering; and a second holding down the assailant, who was obviously in severe pain, with her knee, patiently asking him questions; and a few minutes later as we walked to the station, that same woman disappears into the night. Along with Maddie's report, these are rather unusual circumstances."

"I shall explain in my best manner, officer." Diana stated, edging toward the corner of her chair as her presence grew, surpassing even that of her usual noble posture. "But first I must ask what has compelled you to locate me, and why you must seek true answers rather than close your thoughts to all but that which is most easily acceptable, as does so much of mankind?"

For a moment the Officer's eyes dipped gently to the right, in thought or unease, before they rose to meet Diana's. "One evening a woman entered my station demanding access to our files...claiming, by working alongside the Police, she could stop this recent epidemic of crime. Despite our oath to justice and honor and the King and God himself, that help was denied. I was at the station that evening...and I'm ashamed. I'm very ashamed."

 

* * *

 

"Etta, you may wish to sit." Diana directed her attentions toward her friend, momentarily turning away from the policewoman at her side. "What Steve told you of me is only what he felt necessary. I'm certain he would...when he returned, when the War had ended, he would have revealed more. But that time was not to be."

Sitting on the couch across from her friend, Etta Candy reached out and took Diana's hands into hers. "I know you were very special to Steve, and he was to you. War is a difficult time, and what you two may have done is not for me to judge. God understands love."

"No Etta, it is not that. You recall my confusion in selecting appropriate clothing? My statement that the duties of a 'secretary' are the same work required of a slave? My sword and shield?"

"Certainly, dear. All interesting... _curiosities_. I assumed the antiques were only a hobby."

Diana turned toward Officer Sandsmark while holding securely to Etta's grasp.

"I am from a far away country known only to my people. We are compelled with the duty of protecting mankind by any means necessary: Assurance; wisdom; combat; and every member of our society prepares and trains for the day she... _we_ will be most needed. This war - the War to end all Wars - was not ours to fight; but the corruption that filled men's hearts was ours to vanquish. By my weapons and training...and powers I did not know I possessed...I fulfilled the mission of my people. By defeating the source of corruption under which mankind was suffering, the War was ended and men are again set free."

 


	13. Chapter 13

**13**

Officer Sandsmark repositioned herself in her chair. "You are saying, Miss Prince; that the War ended because of you? That whatever you did; however you did it; determined the War's result and is now allowing us peace?"

"That is correct."

"Of course", the Officer doubtfully replied. "And what weapons and training allowed this single-handed conquest? Which abilities of a lone woman would defeat the combined armies of Germany and the Central Powers?"

"My sword and shield - honored from time unknown among my people and destined to be yielded only for their highest purpose - Etta can attest to. Briefly she carried and protected these without knowing their true power or origin." Etta nodded in response to the memory while perplexed by what she was hearing in the present. "The truths of Hestia...; my bracers...; powers I only now recognize...I do not fully understand. What I feel arises from deep inside, strengths unknown even as they are familiar."

"Are you speaking of spiritualism?" The Officer granted, analysing if this woman, so intent in her beliefs, was speaking the truth; or only the convictions of a confused mind. "The opinion that mysterious powers; knowledge beyond the realm; can be drawn upon and channeled into a willing recipient? Are you describing magic? If so, Miss Prince, I must end our conversation and suggest you consult a doctor; one who delves into conditions of the psyche. Despite what I or others may personally believe, the London Police cannot accept magical actions as evidence."

"No, I do not speak of magic." Diana let her hands fall from Ettas', deeply focusing on the Officer. "Magic has only brought harm to my people. Those few holding the greatest strengths and highest responsibility are allowed to know it's secrets. I am not among them. We train, discipline and believe our duty is destined by those greater than us. Any powers beyond my abilities gained in training are granted by the gods. I understand those of England believe there is no god beyond the one you have chosen to follow, and that belief in many gods, of powers mighty and slight; of those wise and foolish; of gods of good as well as gods of evil is not welcomed. But I know this to be true. I do not require that you believe as I; but I do question why what you accept as _your_ truth, you believe is the _only_ truth."

The room remained silent for all but Etta's clock ticking through the minutes.

"Miss Prince," Officer Sandsmark tentatively offered, "This evening there was another murder. Another young woman, on the streets."

Etta gasped and Diana drew back into her thoughts. _"Another! If only I had followed my duty; if only I had patrolled..."_ aloud, the words slipped from her grasp. "I could have prevented it."

"You can't save everyone, Miss Prince. Two women owe you their lives; it's not your responsibility to protect the female population of London. It's our responsibility - the police force - and we're failing. The male officers, and detectives, and commanders, say 'it's a matter of time'; that 'good honest police work' is not brash or extravagant but crimes are solved only by process and procedure. While women die."

"I also have experienced these excuses." Diana replied.

The Officer continued in determination and without pause, apparently having considered her words many times before. "They refuse your help even as they regard me and my fellow female officers in mockery, tokens which encourage the public to believe we are equal and accepted among men but in fact assigned only neighborhood patrol with no real powers or authority while male officers follow to assure we deal with no real dangers. But," her eyes returning to Diana, "Miss Prince, this does not stop you. You press forward without hesitation - and succeed. We... _I_ need your help. Possibly together - and with the assistance of, perhaps Miss Candy or any woman who feels threatened, who's frightened not only for her belongings or her life but also her _being_ \- we can work to clear the streets of these criminals who prey on who they believe as weak. To once again travel and live is as our right, allowing neither cowardice nor lack of assurance nor men to set us aside as companions fit only for the bedroom and kitchen. We cannot depend on men to understand nor advocate for those whom they see as a threat to their dominance. Bluntly, what we need is a...goddess. A heroine beyond the stories of Joan d'Arc and Boudicca and Britannia. And as locating a _goddess_ is highly unlikely, I believe you, Miss Prince, can be the light of strength, of inspiration, of purpose we desperately need."

Diana looked skyward: for guidance; for wisdom; for purpose. She had slain Ares, setting mankind free, fulfilling the mission set forth for all Amazons. Her duty was not to lead an army of women; women untrained, armed only with conviction and resolve; women who sought freedom against chains unseen yet secured by men claiming mastery rather than embracing balance. Yet are bonds forged by the rules of man any less a restraint than the bracers worn by all those of Themyscira, continual reminders of past abuse and enslavement? _"Does my sacred duty not compel me to seek the highest good in all?"_ Diana questioned.

"I do not know if I am whom you seek. But my duty and highest purpose is to empower what is good and right and true. I will assist in any way I can; mankind, to be fair and just for any, must be fair and just for all. Arrogance of men does not lessen strengths of women."

"Diana...Officer...", Etta hesitatingly began, "as long as men haven't a place among their rules for women...we are viewed only as conveniences forced into moulds of their choosing...we will never achieve equality. We can't right society without first supporting each other. Men may believe they rule by superiority; but women posses the extraordinary."

Diana smiled. "In each there is wonder."

 

 


	14. Chapter 14

**14  
**

"As you can see, my eyes are completely blindfolded - I can see nothing! Not even the smile of my lovely assistant...Ah! Who has moved behind me in an attempt to confuse! Yet, even in this enfeebled state, any object held by you, my audience, I will identify - not by by my sense of sight; nor sound; nor smell; but by mysteries of something beyond...using only the power of _my mind_. By means of the state of _electrical-biological confluence_ I have established between my assistant and myself, her thoughts and mine are now the same! What she sees, I see! Now, who will be first to engage in a demonstration of what, truly, is _mind_ over _matter_!"

Diana and Officer Sandsmark sat partially hidden in shadow, at the topmost row of the arcade. On the stage not fifty feet away - for this was a small theatre, by 1918 the more established crowds having lost their enchantment with magic and slight-of-hand by the harsh facts of war - stood _Talbot the Great_ \- or so Diana inferred from this man's resemblance to the slim, tuxedo-clad, cape-wearing, angular man illustrated on the broadside outside the entrance. The performer's pencil mustache, affected speech and privileged demeanor reminded her of the British Army officers she and Steve had encountered that first day Diana had arrived in London; the same officers she had scorned for their dishonor. If this _Talbot_ was similar, Diana was not impressed.

"Officer Sandsmark, again I must ask why we waste time observing entertainment. I do not see how this will enable us to prevent further attacks and murders."

" _Kate_ , Diana. Why you insist I call you by your first name but you continue referring to me as 'Officer Sandsmark' I don't know. And with me not in uniform, it's vital no one be aware I'm a member of the police force."

"Very well. _Kate_ , I do not see how our attendance is fulfilling our duty."

"The criminals you captured both appear to have become deranged with no provocation or cause. Sane one moment, and in a snap talking nonsense and behaving as if their reason had been lost - or someone had taken control of their minds. While the Police have seen our share of the demented, we've never seen anyone gone from sane to simple in a matter of minutes. This 'Talbot the Great', claiming he can read minds, manipulate objects, and control others only by the power of thought is, at least, a person I'd like to talk to. Scotland Yard has implicated him in past crimes; and his records show he's been imprisoned on a lesser charge; but with no evidence he can claim no greater offence than a common buckster. And if he's not directly involved in any of these crimes against women, at least he should be able to illuminate these powers of the mind."

" _If_ this 'Talbot' does truly posses powers." Diana scoffed.

"You don't believe, Diana? Someone who is compelled by unseen gods toward purposes you don't understand?"

"Faith in those beyond understanding is not the same as belief in one who claims to know another's mind simply by guessing."

Talbot removed a black cloth from inside his jacket and held it up in front of the audience. "To address any lingering skepticism over the true nature of my temporary visual deficiencies, I shall don over the first this _second_ blindfold; which as you can see is completely opaque; as I do so, my lovely and skilled assistant will move among you, seeking only those whom she recognizes possess _Secondary Intelligence_ \- the ability of _Double Sight_ \- for at this moment the captivating Miss Terri and I are Mesmerically connected!"

The young woman, masked by stage makeup to appear older but probably still in her teens; dressed in shirt, jacket, and tie as the magician but with a skirt far shorter than would be acceptable anywhere but on stage, randomly moved among the audience, her eyes unshielded, occasionally hesitating in front of a specific person where she waved her hands in the air as if searching for an unseen bond; but with each person, quickly moving on. Upon reaching the row just forward and to the right of where Diana and Kate were sitting, 'Miss Terri' stopped before a middle-aged man dressed in a suit at least ten years out of style; yet with a polished 'War Service' pin in his lapel indicating both the years 1914 -1917 and a wound received. Gesturing above and around the man's head and upper body, 'Miss Terri' (who by her actions appeared more to be playing an invisible harp than seeking contact with another dimension) called out:

"Talbot! I have found the Special One you are seeking! The connection is very strong! Can you - _Do _you see through my eyes? This person....I sense...has recently returned from a long journey...but it was not a journey of pleasure...and upon the return, all that was known before was not as it was...was it...could it have been a journey of the spirit, beyond our world and into the next?" she concluded with dramatic flourish.

"Diana, this is wonderful." Kate whispered. "At this distance, so close by, I should be able to see what clues she's sending to the stage. If she asks that man for anything personal - a watch, or ring, or wallet - and then she pockets or does a quick switch - then I've got her."

"Yes! Yes Miss Terri, I can see just as you see!" Talbot replied from stage. But not through my eyes, which are blinded from all light - but from the light connecting our minds! The Special One you have identified, I sense, holds inside great unrest and turmoil. Does this person have something personal you may borrow; something that will permit our consciousness to see beyond the material, and into the depths of the spirit?"

"To sense the spirit they must posses something of the material? This is pointless." Diana mentioned under her breath.

"I shall ask for an object of personal importance, Talbot. The connection between us will allow you to know what significance this object may hold!"

The assistant leaned toward the man - who was already removing his wallet from his jacket - handing the pocketbook to Miss Terri. "Talbot, what do you see?!"

"The War!" The magician climatically announced. "Mud, and blood, and death!" Murmuring and gasps began to arise from the audience. "An Hero, my friends, is among us! A man - for yes, whom my assistant stands before is a member of the male gender - but not only a man, but one who has sacrificed in the field of battle; a man who, even today, does not receive the honors he deserves due to a debilitating wound willingly accepted for the benefit of us all!" During Talbot's proclamation the subject's head began to nod in the affirmative, his face brightening in the knowledge that not only do Talbot and his assistant possess a true connection between themselves, and into the spirit world; but that someone had finally recognized his War service.

"Miss Terri, have I understood the spirits correctly? Is what your eyes view, the same as what I have seen in my mind?"

Miss Terri took the man by the hand. "Please, stand up and tell the audience if Talbot has properly interpreted the spirits!"

Self-consciously, and with some effort, the subject stood. "Hit it on the head, 'e did. Sergeant, Territorials, got a piece of shell in me hip from the Somme an' blind in one eye. Haven' been able to get a decent job since. "E's the real thing, 'e is." The crowd broke into applause and cheers, a round of 'hurrah’s' starting from the front rows; those audience members nearest the Sergeant slapping him on the arms. So great were the accolades, no one - except Kate, who pointed it out to Diana - noticed Terri was quickly and carefully removing items from the man's wallet and stuffing the papers under her jacket.

"There, Diana. That's what I need. After the show I'll detain Talbot and his assistant; would you please keep watch on this Sergeant, and any others they rob, so we can get their names and statements."

Miss Terri returned to the Sergeant his billfold - certainly, but un-noticably lighter - and continued walking through the audience, who now enthused, began to raise hands to gain the assistants attention. "Talbot, I believe there are others here tonight...I am being drawn..."

Talbot interrupted in a tone far less polished and stage-worthy than he had been affecting.

"Terri - wait. I'm seeing something...unexpected. Nearby, are there two women, both similar in age; one with dark hair, dressed in a grey suit; the other auburn, wearing a shirtwaist and...topcoat?"

Miss Terri, somewhat surprised by the sudden change in the act but practiced enough to smoothly follow her bosses' lead, stood up, looked left; then right; until her eyes fell on Diana and Kate.

 

 


	15. Chapter 15

**15**

"Yes! Yes, Talbot, you have seen even beyond my eyes! Here are the women of whom you speak; I am walking to them now."

"Blast!" Kate exclaimed. "I didn't intend to draw attention to us. Now we'll have to play along and any mischief they're up to could be dismissed as harmless entertainment. If she asks for anything of yours, Diana, tell me _exactly_ what it is before handing it over."

"Do not be concerned, Kate." Diana replied. "If this man who claims to know magic holds any real power, it has no effect over me."

Miss Terri had passed through the row and now stood in front of Kate and Diana, her arms waving about in the typical fashion although her face expressed doubt more than mysticism. "The connection...is strong." Gesturing above Kate's head as if shooing away a restless bird: "In this woman...Talbot, do you see clearly? I sense...."

Talbot stood motionless, having abandoned the dramatics of drawing his hands to his brow in concentration and billowing his cape so the red lining flashed under the spotlights. Almost as truly in a trance, he appeared to look out into the crowd, seeing beyond the blindfold, focusing toward Diana. "No, the other."

Before Terri could start into her 'beckoning of the spirits' act, Talbot spoke out.

"This woman...has come from a very long distance...beyond anything with which I am familiar. She was committed to a purpose...I see the word 'duty'...which resulted in a great good for the benefit of many, although she, herself, suffered a great loss. I see...no, these must be symbols only...I see a sword and a shield...the powers of the heavens themselves...unexplainable wonder..."

"Enough." Diana aggressively stood, pushing Terri aside. "My companion," motioning to Kate "is a member of the London Police. We are aware of your crime and deceit."

Mutterings rose from the crowd. One man jumped to his feet and rushed outside while two others from the audience surreptitiously skirted toward the exit.

"Everyone, remain where you are!" Kate stood and announced. "Policewoman Kathryn Sandsmark, Metropolitan Police."

At the sight of a female and statement of 'policewoman', half-checked gaffaws and jeers emerged from among the crowd.

"And there are male officers waiting at each door and surrounding the building!" Kate embellished.

The audience hushed.

"Mr Talbot, you and your assistant..." Kate continued;

" _Professor_ Talbot", the magician corrected.

"...are under suspicion of fraud and theft. Do not leave the theatre or make any inexplicable moves. My companion," motioning to Diana, "has you under her watch. Miss," motioning to Terri, "you will hand over to me the items pocketed from that gentleman's wallet."

For a moment Terri feigned innocence, although more from embarrassment than any sense of professionalism. Knowing when the 'jig is up', she drew from her jacket a few closely-folded bills and a war service identity card.

"Sergeant Wilkerson?" Kate stated, referring to the card. "I have here your belongings. I'll need you to sign a statement and they will be returned to you. Everyone else, please leave the theatre in an orderly manner. I apologize for an early end to your entertainment."

The crowd filed out, Diana encouraging a few stragglers on their way; Sergeant Wilkerson the last, a look of disgust and regret on his face. Kate led Terri through the emptied building, forward to where Talbot and Diana stood on stage. Cigarette butts, loose papers and peanut shells littered the floor, the only evidence of what had moments before been an audience hypnotized in attention, if not in spirit.

Kate approached the magician. "Now now, Talbot, back to your old, I hesitate to say, tricks?"

" _Professor_ Talbot", he corrected, slightly bowing toward the officer.

"Certainly. Wouldn't want to deny you of any due honorifics. _Talbot_ , you must be aware this act of yours has been under suspicion. Yet you continue deceiving the innocent, taking their money in a promise of 'connecting to the spirits' while robbing them of their belongings" Kate glanced at Terri, "whenever provided the opportunity. A man of your skills, with the ability to convince others, could have used his talents to lead, to a bettering of the greater good rather than living as little more than a common pickpocket. Why, it's it a tale fitting of Mr. Dickens, isn't it?"

"Policewoman... _Sandsmark_ , was it? And," looking toward Diana '...Miss?"

"Diana. Diana Prince."

"Officers Sandsmark and Prince; such a regal name!" Talbot smoothly voiced, "You misunderstand. While I made many regrettable mistakes in years before - I fear the stresses of War may have muddled my mind and distracted me from the greater good you mention - I've now become a new man! Yes, I sadly confess, in the past my only goal was to deceive for my own benefit. But for that I paid the price, as of course you are aware. But in those months ' _Under the King's care'_ , shall we say, I learned of my true calling; I studied the new sciences of psy-chology and meta-physics, educating myself in mesmerism and the true, dual nature of man; of the thin curtain that separates our world, from the next. While no institution of higher learning as yet confers degrees in these sciences, by my own efforts I have achieved what will certainly, in years to come, be recognized as significant scholarly accomplishments."

Diana stepped forward, keeping Terri's arm in her grasp as during her bosses' speech the assistant had begun slowly edging her way backstage. "You claim knowledge of the upper and lower worlds? That the barriers may be breached, and we who are alive may again connect with those who have died? What manner of magic is this?"

"Ah! Not magic as much as science, Officer Prince." Talbot replied, sensing an opening. "In the proper circumstances; under controlled conditions; and among those who truly believe; there are no barriers. All worlds are as one and those who, as we say, have passed on are not gone, but only now reside in another realm. I, along with my skilled assistant, can travel between and among those realms."

"I have heard of this in stories. Among my people, there are those who tell of...."

"Don't become entangled in his lies, Diana." Kate interrupted. "And you," directing her attention to Talbot, "can end the pretense of 'exotic mystic'. The police have never fully understood your methods, but fortunately for you all we are aware of are small crimes resulting in small results."

"Officer, you insult me!"

"I'm following something with far more serious consequences than any of your unremarkable offenses. All I've seen tonight are the gullible throwing their money away on a back-alley show, and one case of theft in which the victim's belongs were returned. I'm likely to overlook that if you tell us exactly what constitutes this 'mesmerism' and 'hypnotics'. If it is, in fact, of science or it's all based upon schemes and tricks. If by means of outside influence, in some manner men could be directed; _forced_ to undertake actions beyond their control. After we have our talk, I'll decide if what I saw tonight is enough to justify taking you to the station."

"Of course, Officers! Miss Terri and I will be pleased; no, we shall offer _enthusiastically_ to provide any assistance possible! But the human mind is a delicate and mysterious body in which to delve; what men's 'actions', as you say, are involved?

"Murder." Diana announced. "Women are assaulted and killed. Hours later their assailants fall into madness. The War is ended. There should be no other who seeks to destroy mankind. Yet these men are clearly under another's control. This must end."

 

 

 

 


	16. Chapter 16

**16  
**

"I'm afraid we must clear Talbot from any connection with the murders." Officer Kate Sandsmark sighed. She and Diana, returned to Etta's home following their questioning of the self-professed spiritualist and his assistant, sat across the kitchen dining table from one another - at this late hour all pretense of parlor room formality abandoned - as Etta Candy prepared a small meal of biscuits, cheeses, fruit, and tea. "Other than suspicion of greater crimes - which "The Great Talbot' has been under for quite some time - we have nothing that associates him other than petty theft and possibly fraud. He's smooth, but I don't think he'd murder anyone - particularly not girls in their type of trade. 'Anger the spirits', he'd say, if we're to believe - if _he_ believes - the mysticism he's pronouncing."

"He is not a murderer," Diana replied, lifting her cup to meet the teapot Etta was offering. "But he is more than what he appears. I do not believe he understands the powers he holds."

"Powers, Diana? Just a few hours ago you were claiming his abilities were nothing more than haphazard guesses and theatrics. Did you see something I didn't?"

"His... _guesses_ were more accurate than I expected. During our interview you asked many questions, but his answers were not what I hoped. He may not be the person we seek, but I believe he could assist us in locating that man - or _men_ , as Mr. Holmes suggests."

Kate's hand, grasping a small stack of cheese placed between two crisps, hesitated between table and mouth. "Then you think I should have held them? Why didn't you say something at the time? They're probably halfway to Brighton by now."

"I did not see it as my place. The strategy was yours. My concern was directed toward his use of whatever skills he possesses, rather than interfering with your purpose. And this Talbot would not have provided additional information without further persuasion. I did not believe you would be comfortable with my ways of persuasion."

"Leaving him with the thought that ' _the gods watch over all, and disfavor those who falsely call upon their strengths_ ' was brilliant. You said it with such conviction, I almost believed it myself." Kate answered, in the midst of constructing another stack of cheese and cracker.

"There is nothing to 'believe'. It is true."

"Diana, has anyone told you, sometimes you can be frightening?"

Etta, her back turned from the conversation; engaged in work un-necessary but for it's ability to keep her in the room; nodded her head in agreement.

The Officer took a bite of her impromptu sandwich and sat back. "So we are no further than we were before. Unless you have any other thoughts, I suggest we meet with Mr. Holmes and..."

The anxious knock at Etta's front door demanded attention.

"Are you expecting anyone?" Etta exclaimed toward her two guests. "I'm afraid these unexpected late night calls are making me a bit anxious."

"Be calm, Miss Candy", Kate replied. "I've been trained to handle any potentiality. I believe Diana can care for herself, and in addition, each of us. No need for your roller and hat pins tonight."

Etta, her right hand reaching to grasp something on the sideboard but at the Officer's words dropping emptily, lowered the flame under the kettle as she passed the stove, warily walking out the kitchen and toward her front door even as the knocking became more incessant.

On the stoop a young woman stood. Wearing a thin cotton overcoat which did not reach below her lower legs, exposing her black-silk stockings from calf to ankle, she did not face the door but had placed herself at an angle that partially hid her body in the shadows even as she was able to shift her glance between the front door and into the street. Shivering either from cold or panic, as Etta opened the door the visitor anxiously turned back toward the sound, lights, and heat of a welcoming home, her eyes appearing uncomfortably large - like those of an animal pursued - and the effect was heightened by her hairstyle and make-up, a bit too brash for most women out at this time of night. She wore a pair of highly polished black shoes, fashionable although impractical; her head bare of any hat, muffler or head-cover, individual strands of hair falling loose across her forehead and cheeks.

"Oh, my!" Etta exclaimed. "Are you in trouble? Has something happened?"

"Please, may I come in?" answered the visitor. "I...I don't know if he's followed, if he knows where I went..."

Etta stepped aside, broadly opening the door even as she cautiously scanned first one side of the street, and down the other.

"Yes, it's safe here. What you need is a nice cup of hot tea! Miss..."

"Terri." Kate stated. "Miss Terri."

 


	17. Chapter 17

17  


"But Terri's not my real name."

The visitor, snugly fitted shoulder to toe in two quilts Etta had quickly retrieved, sat on the couch. Inelegantly balancing a steaming cup of tea on her lap (both due to the awkwardness of her swaddled form; and that she hadn't really _wanted_ tea, but accepted to be polite), after only a few minutes she had largely gained her composure; while continuing to glance, from time to time; toward the front door as if expecting someone to suddenly enter.

" ' _Miss Terri'_ is something Talbot thought up. Thought it sounded like ' _mys-tery_ '. All part of the act. I thought it sounded horrid. My real name is Eve; Eve Brown."

"Now, that's a lovely name, I'd say." Etta, having taken the chair directly across from the couch, replied. "And you're an... _acquaintance_ of Diana and Officer Sandsmark?"

"Not quite an acquaintance. Not two hours ago, she" motioning to Kate "was questioning me about some horrible crimes...and _she_ " indicating Diana "was holding my arm so tight I think it left a mark."

"I am sorry if my restraint led to discomfort. It was important that you did not run away."

"Run away! I've been trying to get free of that sniffy, self-important man for months. Tonight - after you'd left - he said we had to get out of here quick...he was too busy packing to pay much attention, and when he sent me out to get a cab...I thought it was my chance."

"Talbot was holding you against your will?" Kate asked. "If we had known I could have detainedhim. You should have said something, given some indication...."

"A white slaver!" Etta pronounced.

Miss Brown was temporarily taken aback. "Against my will? White slavery? Maybe...well, not so much. He was decent enough, I suppose. Never mistreated me, but I was more like a convenience than an assistant. Said I couldn't go back to my war job now that I've been on stage - I wouldn't be considered a decent girl - and now that the war's over no one would want me and I was lucky he was keeping me around."

Diana spoke. "Yet you remained in a situation you did not wish. You and Talbot are together?"

"Lawrd no." Eve quickly answered. "It was all business with him, not that I'd wanted it any other way. About a year ago, when Talbot got out of prison - and if anyone's interested, his real name is _Percy_ , which is why he never uses it - he and my sister were seeing each other. I don't know how they met, but she was waiting for him and for a month or so she was his assistant. Then he says she deserves better and Lila tells him I've always liked play-acting and maybe I'd want the job. I have this really good position at Silvertown packing shells but my skin was starting to turn, and then there's the accident....so I think why not. I'm not a bad girl, but better off showing my legs on stage than dying in an explosion. Not long after Talbot and Lila gets in this big argument, she storms out and when I try to follow he says we got an agreement and he'll see me in jail. I think Lilia's a big girl and we can find each other later. But I haven't seen her since."

"And this," Kate concluded, "brings us to tonight - to you appearing at Miss Candy's doorstep?"

"Yea, and I beg your apologies, but I didn't know where else to go." Eve took a sip of tea, more to gather her thoughts than in thirst. "When you two left, I knew if he dragged me away to Gawd-knows-where I might never see Lila again. After I'd run a couple of streets from the theatre I come across a police station and took a chance they wasn't looking for me. Said I had more information for that lady officer and they didn't know where you were but some tramp sleeping it off on a bench says he's Sherlock Holmes and gave me this address. But I know it can't be Sherlock Holmes, he's just a character made up for books. But I had no where else to go."

"And why were you searching for me?" Kate asked.

"Well, you see, Talbot told you the answers to the questions you asked, but he didn't tell you answers to the questions you didn't ask."

Standing to the side, Diana's expression lit in acknowledgment.

"And what questions _should_ I have asked?" replied Kate, briefly looking toward Diana.

Eve took a deep breath. "You see, Talbot _had_ been associating with some of those criminal types that would do those horrible crimes you were asking about. But not for the past three or four months - he's onto this spiritualist thing now and says it keeps the spirits away to be sociable with ' _bad energies_ '. The last time some of those men were around, they say they've got an A-1 sealed deal they're working on and want Talbot to help them. I don't know how. But Talbot says he's not doing that any more and if they come around again he'll set the spirits on them. I don't know if he can do that, but it's enough to scare them away."

"So he really has changed...." Kate muttered. Turning to Eve, "These men - can you identify them? Have you seen them any place else, other than speaking with Talbot?"

"I haven't seen them in person, but one of them was in the _Times,_ right up near the front, 'bout a week ago."

Etta scrambled through a stack of papers, locating a few past issues of the daily news. "Here Miss, could any of these be from the day you saw the photo?"

Eve unwrapped her arms and searched the dailies. After leafing through only the first two issues did she find the answer. "Here he is. His beard's a bit thicker, but it's the same man."

Above the police photo of a man under arrest were the headlines:

 

**_'Suspect held for working girl murder looses mind;_ **

**_overtaken by lunacy while locked in cell.'_ **

 

"Then we know", stated Diana, "these crimes are part of a much larger plan."

"Is there anything else you can tell us?" Kate asked of Eve. "Did the men talk of any others they had approached or were working with; any details; anything that seemed out of the ordinary?"

"When Talbot said he wasn't doing that any more, one of the men said "The Doc's not goin' to like this'. Then they both reached into their coats like they were going for a knife or something, but then Talbot started talking about spirits and scared them away."

The four women looked from one to another. Kate opened her mouth as if to speak when a knock sounded at the door.

"Are you expecting anyone?" Etta exclaimed toward everyone and no one in particular. "All these late night visitors. Perhaps I should put on another pot of tea."

Diana stepped forward, opening the door to Sherlock Holmes.

 


	18. Chapter 18

**18  
**

The detective had changed from the ragged and nondescript clothing in which Eve had reportedly seen him earlier, to his preferred dress of evening suit, hat, and topcoat.

"Good evening, Ladies." Homes announced. "My apologizes at this late hour, but I have pressing news that involves us all..." Looking about the room, he added "...or rather, _many_ of us. Miss Candy; Miss Prince; and Officer Sandsmark, I believe, of the London Police? But I haven't had the pleasure of this young woman's introduction."

"Mr Holmes, come in." Etta offered, delighted to once again host the famed detective. It had only been a recent morning the fine gentleman, apologetic and unannounced, had called for Diana, yet even in his haste complimented Etta as _"...somewhat reminding me of a woman I've grown rather attached to..."_ Her complexion grown scarlet, Etta was only slightly taken aback when Holmes continued "... _but she is quite the homebody. Rather well-known for her baking."_ Better the Great Sherlock Holmes regards me as 'domestic' than not to be known at all, Etta justified.

"This here is Eve Brown...a new... _friend_. We were just talking about...oh, jobs and men and women's issues. Equal Rights for All, until the fight is won!"

"Certainly, Miss Candy, suffrage must have it's day!" Holmes replied in a manner neither supportive nor dismissive. Removing his coat and hanging it over his arm, balancing his hat on top, he continued: "What I must state concerns, Miss Prince, the subject we have previously discussed yet not, thus far, concluded. Is it acceptable to continue that topic among your companions?"

"What you speak to me can be said before all." Diana answered.

"Very well. First, and sadly, I must announce another attack."

"Gawd!"

"That, Miss Brown, is an understatement. The news has not yet been released, however I was witness; rather, _nearly_ witness, to the crime."

"Then you really _are_ Sherlock Holmes?" Eve stammered. "I thought you were just a character...made up by some writer to sell books...."

"I assure you, Miss, I am more of a character than you realize; and as real as the monthly accounts presented me by my tailor and stockist. But to continue, I was at my cab - in the guise of an elderly driver too inebriated to accept a fare - on the watch for any questionable actions. I was preparing to settle in for the night, when I heard a female scream from an alleyway not two streets away. I made haste - as best possible considering the rather worn and recalcitrant horse I had hired - and as I arrived the assailant was in the process of ripping a necklace from his victim; herself having been engaged about her night's occupation as a 'gridler', I later learned; leaving the woman laying in a pool of her own blood."

Eve suddenly looked queasy and faint, however Etta steadied her by one shoulder.

"Not to worry, she has only a wound to the upper torso - thankfully avoiding any significant arteries. I've secured for her a room at _The London_ and have sat with her this past hour. Unfortunately by devoting my efforts toward caring for the victim, I was unable to conduct a thorough examination of the scene, itself, and therefore any clues not readily apparent may have, already, been lost."

"Then you can identify the assailant?" Kate inquired.

"Regrettably, no." Replied the detective. "The alley was dark and all I saw was a man of indiscriminate height with no defining features. His clothing, also, lacked any distinctive form or pattern."

Diana replied more in statement than question: "Did you see a child."

"See? I managed to observe very little. I did hear a rustling behind a stack of abandoned produce crates and the sound of receding footsteps - lightly, but purposefully tread, which could have been those of a child - but which just as easily would be those of any alley-dweller, from a wayward urchin to a stray dog or errant feline."

"Then we've accomplished nothing." added Kate. "While we've been questioning second-rate magicians and drinking tea, more women are being attacked. And now not only those women who make themselves... _available_ to men, but street singers and others simply trying to cope as best they can."

"Do not be rash with your conclusions, Officer" Holmes responded. "My second bit of news is much more encouraging, though far less dramatic. Having examined the convicts currently under restraint; _interrogate_ being, in this instance, quite the improper term considering their limited mental abilities; interviewed Miss Akter, the unfortunate victim of this evening's attack; as well as the women whom Miss Prince rescued; and having consulted my records and files of Jack the Ripper, I am assured in my conclusion that these crimes are purposely prepared to mimic those of the Ripper. These impersonations, although modeled on those of the past, differ in minute manner; and while I have yet to discover why these attacks continue; and the purpose in masking them in the form of a deranged mind - the personification of whom we shall hope now long departed - answers will come in, as they say, good time."

"Then these are nothing more than random attacks; actions designed to terrify and target a specific _type_ of woman?" Asked Kate.

"That is correct. For reasons yet to be known, certain women are chosen based, I would consider, upon their profession; availability; and contents of their purses."

"Then why", replied Diana, "have not _all_ those attacked been of the same type? Or their belongings simply taken, without the threats and abuse all have suffered?"

"A mere statistical abnormality, Miss Prince. The exception that proves the rule."

"That is without reason. This 'Ripper' was a coward who sought out those least able to protect themselves; those who would not be missed, who he believed would be forgotten. Those who he thought were _disposable._ No woman is disposable."

"Be that as it may", Holmes continued, "the facts speak for themselves. And I must follow the facts; not, pardon my candour, neither emotions nor belief in results I may _wish_ the investigation to reveal; only those facts which _are_ disclosed. So I must ask you, again, Miss Prince, now that I have secure footing on the investigation, to not undertake any actions on your own, but proceed only under my direction."

Diana began to speak, her face growing focused in passion and resolve. The other women braced for an argument soon to erupt - even though none had ever witnessed Diana truly angry each could imagine such an event. But as quickly as she had become determined, her face softened until her expression was little more than wide eyes framed by a charming smile.  
  
"Yes Mr. Homes, I understand. I shall not take any actions on my own."

"Well said, Miss Prince. Well said."

 

 

 


	19. Chapter 19

**19  
**

"Well said!" Diana almost spat the words.

Holmes had departed, wishing each of the women a 'good night', believing he had contained any emotional outbursts so common in women unaccustomed to decisive actions, and he had succeeded in attaining control of the situation. _"Miss Prince and her companions have provided adequate and welcome assistance towards solving these crimes, to their best of their nature."_ He considered as he reached the nearest corner, hailing a cab which would take him to Baker Street. _"Now I must commence the real and purposeful work which is to come. Tomorrow I shall call upon Mycroft."_

"Diana! Mr. Holmes has only just left! What if he's standing on the stoop - he could have heard you!" cautioned Etta, slipping an opening in the curtains large enough to provide the illusion she could see outside, but small enough to prevent her from seeing anything beyond the window frame, as well as preventing anyone outside from noticing her.

"That is not my concern. He places others in danger because he reads in his 'facts' what he wishes to see. He investigates murders of only a few days ago based upon crimes from years past, believing one is the same as another. He may dispute emotion, and doubt belief, but that is because he is a man and I have observed men readily reject what they do not understand, even when the truth stands before them."

"He wasn't what he's like in the stories" Eve softly spoke, both due to her natural shyness and in response to the intensities she had just observed. "I mean he's a gentleman and all, but he didn't seem...all that smart. Here you're trying to help him, Miss Prince and Officer Sandsmark, and he won't even listen. Acts like he's the bees knees and all that."

"I don't know what we can do," Kate added. "I was about to suggest we talk with Mr. Holmes and decide on a course of action...but that doesn't appear to be an option, now. I'll continue to watch for any developments as both part of my official - and _unofficial_ \- duties...and of course on my patrols I'll place particular emphasis on keeping near alleyways and back streets... Diana, I'll more than appreciate your help, but you did promise not to take any actions on your own."

"That is correct, none of my own." Diana replied, appearing neither disappointed nor discouraged. "That is because" looking about the room from woman to woman; centering her eyes on each as she in turn, stated their name: "Etta; and Kate; and Eve; we shall take actions _together_."

"Gawd! I can't!" Eve exclaimed. "I don't know anything about criminals or investigations or murders or...or...I almost fainted just now when Mr. Holmes was talking about _a pool of blood._ It's horrid!"

Diana approached the young woman, placing her hand on Eve's shoulder just as Antiope had in the past assured Diana. "Do not doubt. Someone precious to me - someone I have now lost - would tell me as a child I doubted myself, even when I did not see that doubt. Through her faith in me, in abilities I did not know I possessed, I learned that doubt is a burden; but faith empowers."

"Dear, you know I'll do anything I can to help." Etta stated more in conviction than confidence. "The good Lord knows Captain Trevor asked me to take on quite the unexpected task from time to time...then there's the exploit when Sir Patrick disappeared, leaving me rather holding the bag, I should say, right in the midst of...well, you remember dear...but a vigilante...I don't know...is it lawful?"

"Miss Candy, vigilantism, by definition, is illegal." Officer Sandsmark stated, looking toward the table holding stacks of NUWSS pamphlets, placards, collecting boxes and a large green banner which Etta had failed to conceal, revealing the letters 'RAGE for WO'. "But so are many activities of Suffragists. And it can be all too easy to overlook such activities. If directed toward a greater good, of course."

"Of course", Etta cautiously replied, slowly backing toward the table, arms awkwardly spread away from her body in an attempt at concealment but which only resulted in drawing more attention.

"All the skills we need are possessed among ourselves:, Diana continued. "My only concern is our number. Such missions are best accomplished in strengths of three; or larger bands of six."

"I can...just stand back and watch." Eve whispered.

"The plan will require additional women", Diana stated. "Do any of you know women who are willing to undertake this duty?"

Etta looked toward her front door in anticipation. "Are you expecting anyone? If the night continues as it has...."

But no knock sounded.

"For now it appears we're on our own", affirmed Kate. "Diana, you already have a plan? And I'm not entirely clear on just what this _plan_ should accomplish."

"To end these attacks against women; determine who, or what, is behind the violence; assure the people of London are safe; and that men are again good and just and fair."

"Lawd."

Kate stood, pulling her chair into a more immediate arrangement with the others. "In that case, Miss Candy, I believe our night will require another pot of tea."

 


	20. Chapter 20

**20  
**

"Then it is settled and we each understand our duty." Diana concluded, the women having discussed, described, and determined late into the night. "As we have decided, if additional women wish to join us, their actions will be defined by their abilities. There are tasks for all. But if you," glancing between her companions, "are unable to call upon additional warrio... _women_ , we must complete this ourselves."

"It's possible I may be able to recruit another member of the Women's Force." Kate replied. "It would put both our positions in jeopardy...even now, I shouldn't be talking with any of you about a current investigation...but I could cautiously work the idea into conversation."

"I don't know anyone. I wish I did. If Lila were here, she'd have enough courage for both of us. As it is, I don't even have a place to sleep."

"Of course, you do, Eve, and I won't hear another word about it." Etta assumed. "You'll stay right here with Diana and me. I'll set up a place in the sewing room...I wish there was another bedroom, but there's only two...."

"Thank you, Miss Candy." Eve said with relief. "I could sleep right here on the couch, what with the blankets and all. I could drift off to sleep right now."

"It's been quite the exhausting day for us all. And that's _Etta_. I won't abide ' _Miss Candy_ ' " she added with a smile. "Diana, is there anything else you...OH! I just remembered...."

"Yes, Etta?" Diana asked.

"Nothing dear. Don't want to raise anyone's hopes."

Though Etta, Kate and Eve each sensed - or hoped - there was nothing more to discuss this evening and the meeting was at an end, Diana stepped forward one final time. "There is an additional concern I have neglected to mention. We must fulfill our plan in no more than three days."

"Three days!" Kate exclaimed. "That's scarcely time to scout locations, to take note of any details, to arrange for procedures...."

"I am sorry but it must be so. I cannot now tell you why; but it must be so."

"Three days...is enough to make up an entire act" Eve's words strayed, herself half asleep. "That one time Talbot and me...came up with...idea...hooking up wires...an'...."

As she had foreworn, Eve drifted into sleep even before Officer Sandsmark departed.

 

* * *

 

When Diana reached the bottom of the stairs; having risen at her normal early hour and even taking a bit longer than usual so as not to disturb the other women with whom she was now sharing a home; she found Eve curled and softly snoring in the corner of Etta's couch, cuddled among blankets and pillows, comforted, Diana thought, in the untroubled rest of one holding neither failing nor fault. As in every morning since she had arrived Diana expected to find Etta busy in the kitchen, preparing a generous breakfast neither she, nor the two of them, could ever eat. But the kitchen was silent; as was the sewing room; and no sound came from Etta's bedroom. Diana softly walked toward the front door, considering if Etta had gone out for the morning news and mistakenly locked herself out of her own house (as she had that one embarrassing afternoon); to find, pinned to one of the front-breezeway curtains, a note:

 

_Diana -_

 

_I've gone out for a bit. Hope to return with reinforcements!_

_There's a cold plate and milk in the 'box. Sorry there's nothing warmed._

_Should return in time to prepare something for Eve._

_Fingers crossed, Dear!"_

 

_Etta._

_PS - Eve is asleep on the couch. Poor child. Try not to wake her._

 

 

" _That"_ , thought Diana, _"is obvious."_

Uncertain with how to occupy time in which much preparation was required yet little sound could be formed, Diana paced the floor - carefully keeping to the rugs, rather than risking her boots nosily clicking on exposed wood or tile - considering if in her plan was anything she had disregarded; precisely anticipating movements of her opponent; in her mind diagramming every move of each warrior; rather, each woman; toward final victory. This is how she had been trained; what Antiope and her mother and her Amazonian sisters expected of her in approaching any battle; and she could find nothing she had overlooked. Her opponents - the men who prey on women and those behind their crimes - would not be as prepared.

Displaying a bit less caution in her steps than she had earlier, Diana approached the couch, questioning if Eve was _still_ asleep, when Etta returned.

"Diana! Good morning!" she briskly announced.

"Etta! Eve continues to sleep!" Diana replied even as the blanketed form, snugly burrowed onto the couch, yawned and stretched.

"So sorry, dear! I thought she'd been up by now."

"I am...awake that is. Not quite up" as Eve lay back among the warmth of her blankets. "It's so nice here...safe. I guess I was more tired than I thought."

"Perfectly alright, I imagine your past months haven't been all that restful. We all had quite the late night. And I have news! You see, I went out early this morning on a visit; but not just a social call, much too early for that - I thought of two women who may want to help in our little plan!" she concluded conspiratorially, her voice lowering as her enthusiasm grew.

"That is encouraging, Etta." Diana replied. "These women - what skills do they possess?"

Etta considered this, as her immediate interests had been toward increasing the number of participants rather than what skills each could offer. "I'm not entirely clear on any skills, Diana...I'm certain they are both devoted to the cause."

Before either of Etta's house guests could question just what 'cause' this may be, three light knocks echoed from the front door.

"Lovely! I'm expecting someone!"

At the door was a young woman as tall as Diana and displaying similar confidence, yet with proportions more ethereal than athletic. Creamy-olive skin with a nearly flawless, luminous complexion contrasted against her dark eyes and raven black hair, clearly visible although covered by a delicate wrap extending nearly to her waist. Over her English-style cotton blouse - visible only by the sleeves and portion of the collar - she wore a draped, vibrantly multi-colored fabric extending from her shoulders to just above her ankles, where a pair of black boots were revealed, oddly both fashionable and in conflict with the remainder of her clothing.

"Come in, please." Etta offered. Turning to close the door behind her new guest, Etta announced:

"Diana; Eve; this is Miravati Mukerjea."

 


	21. Chapter 21

 

**21  
**

"You're beautiful!" Eve exclaimed, self-consciously attempting to smooth the clothes she had been both sleeping in and wearing the previous day.

"Thank you for the thoughtful compliment", was the reply. "Although upon preparing for this visit, my goal was only to be respectful toward those I were to meet."

"Miravati", Etta continued, "is an ELFS."

Eve drew even more attentive. "An elf!? That explains it! Do you...live in the forest?"

The odd response of this girl dressed in short skirt and unnecessary makeup briefly confused Etta's new visitor, who looked toward her host for direction.

"Not an _'elf'_ from make-believe, Eve. An E.L.F.S. - the East London Federation of the Suffragettes. Another organization, similar to my NUWSS, working toward women's rights."

"Oh." Eve replied in disappointment and embarrassment. "My mistake."

"But the ELFS also work to provide for all those who are overlooked and unnoticed, men as well as women and children." Etta continued. "Equal rights cannot come to women unless they are granted to all. Is that correct, Miravati?"

"Yes, society will remain unbalanced unless all are equal. We provide social, educational, and work opportunities to those with no where else to turn. And we continue to protest, but always in a non-violent manner."

The talk of equality, opportunity and balance reminded Diana of the traditions of Themyscira; until Miravati described her society's non-violent actions.

"It is difficult for all to be equal when power is held by those unwilling to share. To convince by force may be the only reasonable action." Diana commented. "It is important all be provided voice, and opportunity, by any manner necessary."

"Yes, ah..Diana? I am happy you agree all must have opportunity. However to initiate violence is never a reasonable action. Violence only leads to more violence, resulting in the betterment of none."

Puzzled by this woman who stood and spoke as a warrior yet opposed combat, Diana braced to defend her position just as Etta's voice demanded attention.

"Miravati" Etta interrupted, hoping to avoid what could become a lively debate between her two friends, "Hiravati couldn't come this morning, also?"

"No Etta, for I to depart without announcement is accepted...but for Hiravati to accompany me would invite question. My parents continue to follow many customs of their homeland, and in India Hiravati is too young to socialize without a chaperone...and that I, as her sister only a few years beyond her age, am an unacceptable chaperone."

"That's unfortunate. However, you're here and," Etta looked toward Diana and Eve, "she's agreed to help in our plan!"

"Etta tells me you intend to stop the attacks and crimes which have been directed toward women." Miravati added, turning to Diana. "Mistreatment of any is wrong; against those lost and forgotten, it is immoral. I will help in any way possible; however I am uncertain how my presence will assist."

" _I question this, also_ ", Diana thought. "Thank you, Miravati, for your offer. However the men we seek have shown they hold no hesitation toward violence. If one should attack with a knife, or gun, or other weapon, the strengths and victory of us all may depend upon the strength of one. I am trained and skilled and have fought in the Great War; our companion Officer Sandsmark is a member of the Women's Police, accustomed to detaining criminals...Eve...." Diana considered her words, "is but a child. She cannot be expected to possess similar skills."

"Not that I won't try." Eve replied so quietly she hoped none would hear, but loudly enough none could overlook.

"And Etta", Diana continued, "is, as she has stated, unafraid of placing her fists into cuffs."

" _IF_ the situation requires, Dear."

"Certainly. But, Miravati, even with your best intentions, if you are unable, or _unwilling_ ; to take direct actions; or even to protect yourself..."

Miravati replied before Diana could finish her statement. "I am able to protect myself. As well as others who may, in fact be unable."

Diana's brow winkled and eyes narrowed. From when she was a child, within a few moments she had often sensed and understood those only recently met; however Etta's friend remained a mystery. "How is it possible to decree non-violence, yet claim the ability to protect not only yourself, but others?"

"Both my sister and I have completed the courses in ju-jitsu, Diana." Miravati remained composed, showing neither defense nor aggression toward Diana's combative questioning. "Father did not think it appropriate, but mother believes it is not safe for women - particularly those of our type - to present ourselves in public without possessing a manner of protection. From the news of these past weeks, perhaps she is correct. To protect oneself, as well as defending those with no defense, if necessary and when there is no alternative, is not beyond our teachings."

"Yet,..." Diana began, now more engaged toward a mental and verbal conflict with a skilled opponent than with the original purpose or any results of that battle, was cut short by a brisk knock at the front door.

"Oh! And I wasn't expecting anyone else!" Etta declared, thankful for the intrusion.

"Maybe it's Officer Sandsmark." Eve announced, perhaps a bit too emphatically, growing uneasy in what, again, appeared to be Diana arguing with someone who did not see things her way.

 

* * *

 

"...and stopping these black-hearts is more important than my shoulder!"

Etta opened the door to in fact find Officer Sandsmark, surprisingly in the midst of a scolding by her companion, a woman certainly younger in years than her appearance suggested. Dressed in clothing once commonplace but fashionable, now threadbare and patched but clean, Kate's companion completed her statement with finality, stomping her right foot - wearing a boot worn and rough - for emphasis.

"Etta!" Kate announced, relieved. "I hope I haven't arrived too early. With all the work still to do, and such little time..."

"Actually, everyone else is already here. Come in," Etta answered, only now realizing her small front room and limited chairs may be insufficient for her number of visitors.

"Etta, Diana, Eve...ladies" Kate began, even as she and her companion were removing their coats, "I've brought with me Therese Akter. Miss Akter," signifying each as she spoke," this is Etta Candy; Diana Prince; Eve Brown; and...I don't believe we've met?"

"Miravati Mukerjea. A friend of Miss Candy."

"Oh, very nice." Kate replied. "Miss Akter has volunteered - insisted, actually - to help."

"But she is injured." Diana stated.

"This?" Therese replied, indicating her bandaged left shoulder and arm supported by a sling. "It's nothing. Got it all fixed up at hospital."

"Miss Akter", Kate began...

"Mrs. Atker.  And it's Tess. Nobody calls me Therese. Not anymore." the new visitor interjected, her voice lowering in resignation.

"Tess", Kate continued, "as Mr. Holmes notified us on his recent visit, is the latest victim."

"Lawd. I mean, that's awful. I'm sorry."

"While Mr. Holmes indicated he had already interviewed Tess and she had little more to say, I thought my visiting with her, woman-to-woman, might reveal any information she might be hesitant to share with a man." Kate concluded, sitting on the couch next to Eve.

"Mr. Holmes's been very good to me, settin' me up in hospital and all." Tess offered, taking a seat next to Kate even as the other women, also, found their chairs. "And I've no complaints. But he seems more interested in workin' out his own ideas than listenin' to others. But when Kate came by - at first I think she's goin' to arrest me or something - and then she says there's a whole group _of women_ that's goin' stop these attacks - that's for me, I say. And I take myself out of bed and tell Kate she's not leaving without me and here we all are. When do we spring the trap?"

 

 

 


	22. Chapter 22

**22**

"She is aware of our plan?" Diana questioned Kate.

"Not everything. Just there are some of us who are taking action. She... _encouraged_ me to say more, but before we took things too far along I wanted her, and everyone, to meet and understand just what risks we're taking - and that the results aren't certain."

"Nothing in life is certain." Miravati added. "One's actions in the present carry us toward every possible future. Each drop of a river flows on it's own journey, yet along a course which has formed over countless years."

"Yes..." Diana began, taking a seat on the oversize work table, carefully considering this woman who, in another place, could possibly equal any Amazon.

"Are you sure she's not an elf?", Eve whispered to Etta.

"...we must review our plan, assigning position and purpose for our new members and assuring each understands her duty." Diana continued. "Any questions or clarification must be answered now. There will not be another opportunity."

And the six women, differing in age and appearance and skills but as one in resolution; through the morning and into afternoon crowded onto couch and chair and table-top; feeling neither confined nor constrained but growing into closeness.

 

* * *

 

The alleyway had been chosen for its line of sight, crossing nearly in a straight path from street to street. Within the alley, itself, buildings on both sides supported prominent fire-ladders leading from second, third, and fourth floors, open iron lattice and railings serving to reveal or conceal; a single lamppost stood at the opening into the alley, it's flickering yellow-gas sufficient to illuminate anything directly below or within a few feet while casting all beyond in shadow. Adjacent to a moderately-respectable pub in which one could disappear among the crowd, the next two nights promised sufficient moonlight to highlight many of the alley's back doorways and hidden hideaways, defining stacks of empty crates and abandoned furnishings that for those who had not scouted and secured the area could serve as warren as well as trap.

As per plan, as day darkened into evening Officer Sandsmark secured a second-floor fire-landing, positioned more than halfway into the alley and shaded from ground-view while overlooking both ends of the approach. Within an hour Miravati arrived, pacing to and fro at the far end of the passageway, concealing her true purpose by distributing pamphlets titled 'Helping Hands, Not Hardship', to whomever offered a curious interest.   A street away, screened by a parked delivery truck, Diana, Etta, Eve and Tess waited.

"I wish I wasn't dressed in this costume." Eve announced. "Even with Miss Etta's coat, I feel so... _exposed._ Not proper for a lady's legs to be seen by anyone's passing by." 

"Truth be told Eve, what you're wearin' is just what's needed." Tess offered. "Maybe a bit too conservative, I'd say."

"Lawd."

"Eve, you will be brave" Diana said more in statement than question.

"As brave as I can."

Etta, apprehensively peeking round one side of the van and then the other, suddenly turned toward Diana in an only-now-realized thought.

"Do you have your sword and shield, dear? As you won't be needing them, and I grew rather accustomed to carrying them...No problem at all. And extraordinarily useful, even if I don't know quite how they are used..."

"No, they were both misplaced in the War." Diana self-consciously answered.

"Oh, that's a shame." Etta replied, looking from the unimpressive coil of rope in her hand and into the street for any defense which would likely provide more consolation to her than any damage to an assailant; ultimately locating a cast-iron wheel-spanner discarded alongside the truck. "There, that should do nicely."

"Tess, you are capable of fulfilling your duty? Your shoulder, is it in pain?" Diana asked.

"No more pain than what we're plannin' for whatever man shows", Tess replied, moving her draped arm to show inside the sling she had hidden a knife. "I'll be ready. I've already lost too much. Nerves and fear won't take away what little I've left."

"If our plan is successful, there will be no need for your weapon", Diana assured her companion. "Our purpose is not to harm, but to capture. If the man is injured it may not be possible to determine the truth."

"It's only for an emergency, Diana. I'll be hangin' about, all innocent-like, singing my heart out, just waiting for you and Kate. Poor little street singer with a bad arm and a pretty necklace, couldn't ask for a better victim."

"Do not fear. I will not allow harm to come to you. To _any_ of you" Diana assured, looking at each woman in turn. "Darkness has fallen. The streets now hold those who wish to be hidden. It is time to proceed."

Directly but unhurried, Tess crossed the street toward the alley, pausing a few moments in front of the pub to perform a version of ' _Wild Thyme'_ , skillfully performing both parts, encouraging her gathering audience to join into the chorus; and succeeding in drawing attention to herself as she entered the alleyway to the verse of a new selection.

As Tess occupied her onlookers, Etta and Eve crossed the street, un-noticed by the crowd, slipping into the pub; Eve remaining just inside the doorway; Etta taking a table with a view to the street. Diana had disappeared into the night but before departing had, once again, assured all of her protection.

Within minutes of Tess entering the alley, Eve, hair coiffed and makeup recently applied - readily noticed and eagerly appreciated by a few men temporarily interested more in her than in their pints - briefly glanced toward Etta and, her eyes once again grown wide, hesitantly walked outside and toward the lamppost, allowing her coat to fly open revealing her silk-stockinged legs while her jacket, the top two buttons loosened, bared the lace edging of an embroidered shirtwaist. Feeling far more exposed under this streetlamp than she had ever felt on stage in front of hundreds, only the awareness that Etta was but a few feet away; the steady, reassuring sounds of Tess's singing; and the knowledge that Diana was... _somewhere_ watching over her, secured Eve to the small circle of light beyond which, she was certain, lay evil in wait.


	23. Chapter 23

**23  
**

Within an hour Eve had told two men she was 'waiting for a friend'; another 'she had a previous engagement'; the fourth 'to come back in 'bout an hour, chum'; and the fifth - she now growing into her character - 'Ain't had no dinner yet, mate. Can' be expectin' much on an empty stomach, can ya?"

With the approach of a sixth man, the practiced pace of his walk masking nervous purpose, slowing to circle and ogle, his attention nearly slavering from Eve's feet to hair and back again - lingering on her chest and legs while largely ignoring her face - Eve felt as filthy and squalid as the man's foulness. Once again, she was afraid.

"An what's we got 'ere? A new girl, I'd say, come to get yer share 'a the neighborhood blokes?"

"I..." Eve stuttered. "...was just on my way home."

"Home! This ain' no street for a nice girl like ya'." He continued, reaching his left hand to the lamppost beyond and above Eve's head in a motion possessive and threatening. Inside his coat she noticed a short club or bat concealed just enough for it to be inconspicuous yet unmistakable. His breath, heavy and moist on her face was a sickening mixture of tobacco, liquor, and the bile of a week's meals. "You'll be needin' a man to walk ya' home. Make sure nothing bad comes of ya." His mouth grew from a smirk to a self-possessed smile. It reminded Eve of Wonderland's Cheshire Cat.

" 'Ere now" firmly grabbing Eve's arm, pulling her jacket so that one additional button burst open, her shirt collar slipping free, revealing lace and satin beyond even that exposed by the most shameless of women. "Can' be callin' it a night, already. Not with a customer waitin'." He removed his hand from the streetlamp and started to finger the buttons on Eve's shirt, tracing patterns on the lace with one grease-smeared thumb, slowly working toward Eve's flesh laid bare in the lamplight.

Etta, observing all from inside the pub, leapt from her seat, pushing through those too engaged in their own pleasures and worries to judge the horrors occurring outside.

"No! I'm not...!" Eve screamed, pulling herself loose from the man, the brief struggle a blur as the remaining buttons of her jacket and two from her shirtwaist ripped from their fabric, scattering behind and hollow as she fled toward the open door and safety. Stepping forward to follow Eve into the pub, he stopped when he noticed men looking his way. "Huh" he laughed, more in frustration than amusement. "Too young to know what a man wants, anyway. More where she come from." After a hesitant moment, he turned and entered the alleyway, drawn by Tess's voice.

Eve burst into the pub, wildly searching for Etta even as she looked over her shoulder, panicked that the man had followed her and, as she had most feared, would again find herself trapped with no escape. She deeply gulped for each breath, a numbness forming within her chest; cold piercing her exposed skin which should be warm, and covered, and private.

"Eve!" Etta called, taking the girl by both shoulders and pulling her close, pressing more deeply into the pub, placing the crowd of workers and couples and soldiers with no where else to go between them and the door. "It's over now. You're safe here."

"I...I stayed as long as I could, Miss Etta." Eve stumbled, words and thoughts and emotions clashing and unintelligible. Did I do OK? I'm sorry...it was horrid...he was...he wanted...oh , God."

Her tears, until now restrained and guarded, burst into uncontrolled sobbing.

"You did wonderfully, dear" comforted Etta, drawing together the edges of Eve's coat even as the girl fell onto Etta's shoulder. Through the window she had confirmed the man, after having briefly taken a step or two toward the pub, reversed direction toward the alley. "More than anyone could ask. It's out of our hands, now. Diana and Kate will see that he won't be frightening any woman ever again."

Unseen by either of the women, a second man - as common and vile as the first - followed on the heels of his companion into the alleyway.

 

* * *

 

Kate, scanning the alley from entrance to entrance, saw the first man the moment he sauntered into the passageway and was about to signal Tess when the second man appeared.

In her plan Diana had discussed the possibility of two attackers; however with only herself and Tess to confront and if necessary, subdue the men, Kate could only hope Diana was, somewhere, observing and in position.

"An' I says to 'er 'Can' be callin' it a night', she's standin' there all indecent-like..."

Overheard by Kate, both men ignored the Officer's improbable attempt at imitating an owl's call; her signal to Tess; and spoke between themselves:

"Indecent? Like what's ya mean? Go on, tells us everthin'."

"Well, she's got 'her shirt open down to 'ere" indicating to his chest, "an her jacket's down to 'ere" lowering his hand almost to his stomach. " 'An there's 'er lace and frills, all uncovered an' invitin' like. Jus' askin', ya know."

"Go on."

"An' 'er skirts up to 'ere. Didn' leave much to the 'magination, I say. But it wern't my imagination that needs satisyfyin' "

"An she just run away? Why didn' ya go after 'er? Got us a nice, dark alley here. No one would 'a known the difference."

"Not worth it. She started into screamin' and if she's screamin' then, when I ain't done nothin', hows she gonna be in an alley? Don't need to be drawin' attention. An she didn' have no purse, an no necklace or anythin' the Boss is wantin'. If we don't come back with somethin' tonight, they'll be hell to pay."

"Too bad I weren't there. 'Tween the two of us, one could 'ave kept her quiet while the other did his business, then we would 'ave switched off."

"Don' give it a thought. She'll get 'er chance. So I hears a gridler in the alley and I'm thinkin' theys always got somthin' on 'em. Voice sounds young, too. Don't get much satisfyn' from any of them old hags, all unfriendly like they eren't interested."

"Jus' so there's 'nuf to go 'round, mate. Jus' so there's 'nuf to go 'round."

Tess, forewarned, rounded a stack of empty crates positioned only steps from Kate's perch and, as the men had continued to walk as they talked, emerged directly in their path. Feigning surprise; abruptly ending her song in mid-lyric; pretending she had come upon the men - or they upon her - unaware; panic filled her face as she took two steps backward. Tess had always wanted to be an actress.

" 'Ello, mates." She stammered, attempting to appear uncertain and fearful when all she felt was hate. "Nice evenin' we're having, aren't it?"

Both men looked between themselves, each assuming the other's thoughts.

 

 


	24. Chapter 24

**24  
**

In a moment one man grabbed Tess's uninjured arm, while his companion slipped a knife to her neck.

" 'Old on, there. This 'on's lookin' a mite familiar."

"Naww, they's all look the same."

_"Peculiar",_ Tess thought, _"that he, with the dirty teeth and withering breath and eyes which seemed to squint and bug at the same time, should say that."_ Because to her, there was little difference between the shape holding tightly to her arm; and the shape threatening her with a knife. For both men were - by attitude and smell and voice and in the half-moonlight, even by appearance - equally interchangeable and similarly disposable. She eased her left arm - covered in a sling, ignored by her attackers yet concealing a knife - toward her right hand.

"Stop by order of the police!" Kate yelled, reaching for the whistle attached by a chain to her lapel. "Stop in the name of the King!" She vaulted down the stairway, leaping over the last two steps, as the man holding Tess's arm dropped his grasp, slowly moving toward the Officer, a leather blackjack in his hand that Kate had not before noticed.

"Well, look 'ere, it's one of 'em lady coppers. All dressed up like a real officer. Dangerous place fer women to be all out on 'er own..."

"I warn you, stop. Both of you are _under arrest_ ", the words unfamiliar on her lips, as officially members of the Women's Police are prohibited from making arrests; "and will surrender your weapons."

"An wha' weapon is it you'll be talkin' about, ya bloomin' _copperette_ '?" Black-jack threatened, lunging toward Kate more quickly than she had anticipated; before she could lift her arm in defense and the club struck her temple, knocking her to her knees, drawing out her breath in shock and pain. The attacker, now standing directly over the hunched woman, smiled as he again lifted his weapon, aiming at the back of Kate's neck. At a curse from his companion, he turned back toward the sound.

"Wha' the bloody 'ell!" While Tess's assailant was enjoying his companion's attack on Kate, he had lowered his knife from Tess's throat just enough for her to reach into her sling and remove her own blade. In one move, twisting to her right, with her left shoulder she knocked Knife's arm from her neck while with her right hand, her own knife secure, slashed toward any fleshy surface. The pain she felt in her upper left arm she assumed to be from her previous wound; only when this arm fell limply to her side did she realize that while she'd avoided a severed throat, Knife had caught her left side with his own strike, severing the sling and gashing her bicep.

Appreciating his work, Knife smiled, his lips curling into a laugh, until he saw his jacket had begun to turn red, an indifferent, spreading stain progressing from his chest toward his stomach. In her defense Tess had sliced him from armpit to armpit. She swung about to face Black-Jack, knife poised and ignoring her left arm, but writhed in pain when a third man, hidden until now within an unseen and shadowed doorway, hooked his left hand into her hair, pulling savagely, while punching her two; three times in her left arm and shoulder until the pain was almost unbearable. Dazed and disabled, Tess slashed wildly but her knife found no target. In the darkness of the alley, all she could sense was the smell of decaying garbage and the cussing, cursing, and laughing of rotted men.

The searing burn that caught Black-Jack by his waist, pulling him from his feet and slamming him into the brick wall more than twenty feet from where he had been standing, felt as if it was scalding his flesh even as it blistered and bound his soul. As he struck the wall, the power that had flung him more intense than anything he'd known possible and leaving him squirming in the dirt, felt as if his guts had been torn from his body. Diana, golden and glowing by the light of the Lasso of Hestia, appeared to the men as if she were an avenging angel; Knife, having ripped off his jacket and using it as best he could to stem the flow of blood, disregarded the weapon still in his hand; shoulder-Punch held tightly to Tess’s hair, pulling her slightly in front of him as a shield.

Within a split-second Diana noted the positions and potential movements of each man; the condition and threat posed to Kate and Tess; and determined her next actions. As time slowed around her, she considered why she should possess such abilities; if what Ares had told her had been true. But she would think of this later.

As shoulder-Punch eyed the rope, assuming this was the preferred - or only - weapon of this newly arrived woman and he prepared to duck or toss his hostage into it's path, Diana cast the lasso at the second-storey landing just beyond the head of the attacker. Securing itself around the iron railing, Diana holding tightly to the other end, the lasso now served as a support and balance to her weight as she launched herself toward shoulder-Punch, swinging around Kate and slamming feet-first into the man's stomach. shoulder-Punch, who had at the last moment turned to face the air-borne attack (by surprise and foolishness, for if he had remained to the side he would have been less exposed), barreled backwards into the stack of packing crates as he doubled over in pain. Splinter, groan and snap crackled not only from shattered wood but from fractured bone.

Tess, now free but cradling her left arm, her magnificent red hair in disarray and revealing spots of bloodied scalp, clumps of hair laying littered on the cobbles, painfully but in determination made her way toward shoulder-Punch, crumpled and partially hidden beneath the broken containers. She held her knife tightly and with purpose.

"Tess!" Diana called out. "Do not kill him! If he is unable to answer our questions our plan was of no purpose!"

Hesitantly Tess nodded in acknowledgment - as it was too painful to turn her head - and with each step thrust aside pieces of board and scraps of wood from her overwhelmed attacker. Ultimately clearing the debris from his body, a final kick to his ribs pushed him on his back, Tess settling her knees on his chest as she held her knife to his throat. Her face showed no emotion; men like these were not worthy of her feelings.

Diana, lasso in hand, rushed toward Kate who, disoriented and eyes blurred, had managed to crawl to Black-Jack and was attempting to secure the man with handcuffs. His senses beginning to recover although yet unable to stand, Black-Jack struggled with the Officer as best he could, his abdomen burning from continued effects of the Lasso and, he thought, what might be a few cracked ribs. Seeing Diana approach, with a final effort he pushed Kate aside and only half-standing stumbled toward the alley entrance and safety of the street. Kate fell against the wall, exhausted.

Diana, the Lasso coiled and prepared to ensnare the hobbling man, immediately dropped her arm when Tess screamed.

"Diana! Come quick - this one..." Her words alarmingly dropped off.

Pushing aside the remaining crates, Diana found Tess still kneeling on the man's chest; but her knife lay unthreateningly in her hand.

"I didn't do nothing, he just started into this...."

He was muttering in words both recognizable and not; even to Diana who is knowledgeable in many languages, these sounds were little more than gibberish, made more garbled by the man's sputtering and drooling. Quickly Diana wrapped the Lasso of Truth around his right arm.

"What is your purpose? Why do you attack these women?"

"It's mindin' th' blukes panopnly...doc wan's mattr' an' glsss..."

"Who has sent you? Who is your leader?"

"Bilt no tnll worl'...spechk mannr thout..."

His last words dribbled away as the man's eyes rolled back into his head.

Diana and Tess looked at each other, questioning and helpless.

"Diana" Kate weakly called out, rousing all her strength to remain conscious. "That one - the alley!"

Largely overlooked, tending to his chest as blood dripped about his feet, Knife had started to make a run toward the far end of the alley - the opposite street - the entrance where Diana, thinking the location would be the least area requiring defense, had positioned Miravati.

"Mira." Kate moaned.

"Miravati!" Diana replied, immediately realizing the potential of this man who probably still held his weapon - and was now desperate and wounded. Quickly removing the Lasso from the dead man and replacing it to her hip, she began to race toward the far end of the alleyway. Moving from the fourth-floor landing of the nearest building; above that where Kate had previously waited; Diana thought she saw a small child scrambling up the fire ladder and onto the roof, almost instantly disappearing in the darkness. While of possible significance, she could not pursue this person now. Her plan had already led to the harm of two of her companions; one of the men who she hoped to question was dead; and the other escaped. Now Miravati was at risk.

 

 


	25. Chapter 25

**25**

Miravati had overheard the screams and yells and crashes of the alleyway; but she had been told to remain here, where the alley empties into the street, and wait. Diana had not given her any instructions other than to 'guard this entrance'; and in the women's planning all others had been assigned a specific duty, but Miravati had only been told to 'wait'. _'Diana'_ , she thought, _'does not have faith in my competence.'_

At the sound of approaching footsteps - rapidly nearing, yet at an off-beat, disarrayed pace - she glanced into the alley, only to immediately pull herself back as much closer than she anticipated the bent shape of a man drew near, his arms across his body as if he were holding something tightly to his chest. By practice and training, Miravati stood at the entrance to the alleyway - her body partially hidden by the carved stone corner post of the adjacent gate - her right leg braced toward the back, left forward with knee partially bent. As the hunched man ran beyond the opening Miravati lunged forward, her left arm hooking in to the man's right, spinning him around until facing her. Shocked by this sudden change in direction, resulting in the appearance of a woman calm and focused, Knife didn't see the woman's stance, straight and steady, shaped an unbroken column from leg to arm. With the force of this leverage and all her strength, Miravati thrust her right fist, formed so the largest joints of her index and middle fingers extended slightly beyond the others, into Knive's larynx causing him to immediately clinch his throat with both hands, his knife and jacket-bandage falling to the street. Every gurgling breath a struggle he stumbled backward; assisted toward the stone post as Miravati kicked out with her left leg towards the man's knees, her boot connecting first with his right leg which emitted an unnerving and distinctive crack; and then into his left which bent to one side in a most unusual way. Knife dropped at the base of the column: bloody, wheezing, and with one leg caught underneath his body while the other lay fully extended, unable to bend.

While still in the darkness of the alleyway yet hearing sounds of a fight, Diana rushed forward, her mind revealing thoughts she did not want to consider. "Miravati! Please answer!"

"I am here."

Diana turned past the gate into the street to find Miravati, her manner patient, her hands folded and centered, standing beside the man who Diana feared could be the most formidable.

"Miravati" Diana began, astonished but no longer surprised, "what has happened?"

"This man was running from the passageway in a questionable and suspicious manner. You had stated you wished to detain any man that was attempting to cause harm. I have detained him."

"Yes... Very good, Mira." Diana pulled one of the man's arms free - with both hands he was attempting to simultaneously comfort his throat; attend to his dislocated knee; and stem the flow of blood from his chest - and coiled the Lasso of Hestia around his limb.

"I can see you are under the influence of another. You will tell me who this is that controls you; and for what purpose."

 

* * *

 

Black-Jack, running as fast as possible despite having to remain partially hunched, the awkward position only somewhat easing the pain in his guts, neared the entrance of the alley-way onto the street; only yards in front of him was the lamp-post where just a short time ago he'd amused himself with that little tart. _'Should 'a taken' a piece 'a 'er, no matter wha' th' Bossman wan's'_ flashed through his head. _'Me' bleedin' life's worth mor...'_

His thoughts evaporated in mid-sentence as he found himself flying head-first through the air toward the lamppost and, at the speed he'd been running, approaching the iron and granite much faster than he would have wanted. He didn't have time to think of this to a great extent, as his journey ended abruptly and with a dull and disquieting thud.

Eve stood steps away from the streetlamp, Etta's borrowed coat tightly fastened about her body, her leg still extended into the path where she had tripped the attacker. As he fell, he'd ripped Eve's stocking.

"Oh my!" Etta exclaimed, arriving with tire-wrench in hand but now for little apparent use. "Are you alright, Dear?" She asked anxiously but with enthusiasm, kneeling to secure the man with her rope before he awoke.

"I'm fine, Miss Etta" Eve replied, looking down at the unconscious shape, a small stream of blood leaching from his forehead. Only now did she recognize this man as the same who had earlier taunted and abused her. Seeing the tear in her stocking and exposed skin, a chilled shudder ran through her body.

"I heard the yelling and wanted to know if everyone was OK...I looked in the alley and see a man coming and all I did was stand back and put my foot out in front...he tripped and hit his head on the lamppost. ...I'm sorry...did I do OK?"

"You did more than OK, Eve. You were brave." Etta replied, securing the rope extra-tightly while keeping her wrench in hand, just in case. "Diana will be proud."

Eve smiled through remains of make-up faded by tears, revealing her natural features and character, her face glowing in hope and belief rather than the painted masks of stage and pretence. She smiled almost as brightly as Diana's brightest. "I didn't doubt."

 

* * *

 

Rousing strength she didn't know she had, Kate loudly blew her whistle once; then again. Somehow, through fogged thinking she realized she couldn't allow herself to fail in her duties; to fail her friends; and also, at this time, that she had very little more to give. Within a few minutes male officers (whom, Diana later thought, took more time in their response than the duration of the women's entire battle), arrived to find an unusual grouping of women: some bloody and weakened; others with torn clothing; two apparently un-harmed; and a member of the Women's Police with a severe concussion, obviously in no condition to have single-handedly fought and captured three men. Each of the criminals, two having been ruthlessly beaten and the third dead, had long been wanted by Scotland Yard on counts from theft to assault and suspected of more henious crimes but had always been able to escape apprehension.

Nor could the police locate, or even guess at, the men who had gallantly stepped forward to protect these women. If these heroes were ever located, two Sergeants and an Investigator spoke between themselves, their bravery and fearlessness would certainly be commended.

 

 

 


	26. Chapter 26

_Thank you for your comments and thoughts!  Writing is a solitary occupation and once the words are set free, one often considers if anyone notices...._

_The League of Interminable Women will return!_

 

**26**

Daylight had begun to brighten Etta's sitting room, the chairs and couch now occupied by women who had only hours before fallen asleep immediately upon returning to the solace of Etta Candy's home, women having been bandaged and released from hospital and following police questioning (in which none of the women claimed to remember anything of the evening); each awoke to the familiarity of comfortable surroundings and savory smells of an anticipated breakfast, along with the unexplored realization of future possibilities.

"He didn't say anything else, Diana? Before he passed out from loss of blood, and not hardly being able to breathe and with one knee broken and the other torn from it's joint..." Kate said, reclining on the couch, her head wrapped in gauze and resting on a pillow.

"Only what I have described. Following his few words, he fell unconscious. I do not believe he was well-suited for combat."

Eve wrapped her blanket a bit more tightly around her legs and sat back in her chair. "Then we're - women - are safe? We won't have to worry about being attacked only because some man thinks he can?"

Diana replied. "My mother has taught me in the world of m...in _this world_ , women are seldom safe. But we have removed one threat. The miseries men direct toward one another has not been defeated, as I hoped, but has only moved from battlefield to street. Men are more easily influenced than I had believed."

"Each step draws us toward balance." Mira offered, folding her blanket, placing it on the arm of the chair on which she spent the night.

"And Eve's man?" Tess sleepily said, uncomfortably positioned so her bandaged head and arm would be protected as best possible.

"He's not my man!"

"I apologize, Eve. That was unkind. I think the morphine Doctor gave me is making my thoughts fiddly. What I should have said is, what has become of the man when Eve... _put her foot down?_

"I more stuck it out than put it down." Eve quickly defended, before seeing the humor in the comment.

"Sergeant Fitzwilliam took him to hospital." Kate answered. "Doctors aren't certain how he'll do."

"I'm sorry. I didn't intend to..." Eve softly offered, only to be immediately cut off by Kate.

"Don't say you're sorry, Eve. You did what was necessary."

Mira said what no one else could. "His actions determine his path. Karma cannot be deceived."

Diana, as always fresh, composed, and dressed in her walking suit, stood to the side, looking over her companions - those injured and worn - but said nothing further. She was deep in thought. She had been careless. Her plan had left too much unforeseen, had allowed possibilities she should have anticipated. Antiope would not have approved. In the future, Diana promised herself, she will not make the same mistakes.

Etta, accustomed and reliably preparing tea and breakfast in the kitchen, emerged when she heard the 'slap' of the first edition _Daily Mail_ landing on her front step. She recovered the paper and closed the door just as her guests began to straighten their clothing and hair, preparing as best possible for those who had slept in their clothes of the previous day.

"Wonderful morning, Diana! Sleep well?" Etta announced.

"My rest was as expected. The others; have they recovered?"

"Not quite" Etta replied, looking about her home which now more closely resembled a boarding house. "They deserve their rest; maybe I shouldn't have begun breakfast so early. Not many who can sleep through the smell of fried eggs and hash! Oh, sorry, dear. I know to you those are not pleasant smells."

"I have learned to adjust. However I believe Miravati, also, prefers a diet free of the flesh of other beings. Etta, I must talk with you..."

"Can it wait, dear? I hadn't thought about Mira's preferences; I've breakfast to attend to and each of these ladies must prepare for the day...and I must look through the morning's _Mail_ \- must remain apprised of events!" Even as she spoke, Etta opened the paper and began paging through it, occasionally hesitating a few seconds to focus on an article before continuing.

"Etta, I don't have much time..."

"Oh, MY!" Etta exclaimed, loudly enough to gain the attentions even of that those women who were until now, not yet fully awake.

"There's an article about us - about capturing the criminals and ending the crimes - in the paper!"

"I should hope so", Tess Akter answered. "With all we've put ourselves through...the dangers" rubbing her shoulder; "and the indignity", looking toward Eve.

"It's not the most _complimentary_ writing." Etta huffed. "The first paragraphs provide information on the crimes, the items stolen, the deaths...then it goes on to congratulate the police for their fine work."

"Police! Gawd! Nothing but a bunch 'a black-suited boobies!" A sudden coolness descended into the room with the same unanticipated surprise as had Eve Brown's exclamation. "Present company excepted, of course, Officer Kate."

"Of course", Kate Sandsmark replied. "And I'd refer to them more as ' _clueless constables' "_ , her warm reply overcoming any uneasiness among the women. "Please, continue Etta."

"Well, it does state the police were assisted by ' _certain females'_ who; and I quote:"

_'...may certainly have acted under the innocent and ill-informed belief of themselves as crusaders performing the public good; these women were, in point of fact, hindering police investigation and causing additional concerns for their health and safety.'_

"I never!"

"The article names none of us directly", Etta continued, looking toward Miravati, "which each of us may, or may not, appreciate. It does end in a curious statement:"

 

_'And so, resolute readers, this reporter must conclude that not only are the streets of London inundated with those engaged in crime, villainy and of questionable purpose; but there have arisen female vigilantes who believe it is their duty; not unlike the roaming bands of Suffergists who plague our walkways and street corners; to identify and address that which they believe our fine Police Force – or even Scotland Yard – cannot._

_The time of women's work; praised and necessary during the War; has now passed. The nature of things, established by a Power greater than mere mankind, had by necessity been upset during the duration, but it is now time to set this balance back to rights._

_For the sake of civilization which we have sacrificed to secure, this paper calls upon all our readers to return to traditions of Church and Crown; for those whose rightful place is in the nursery and kitchen to return to their Godly duties; and for every citizen of London to renounce this interminable league of women.'_

 

As Etta finished, each woman came to recognize they, by themselves, had worked though the complexities of these crimes, bearing the burdens of hazard and humiliation. In a night long but fulfilling, without expectation of direction and protection upon which men often presume 'the weaker sex' depends, these women had delivered the criminals to London Police while men: officers; investigators; detectives; even the great Sherlock Holmes himself; could not.

The room buzzed not in words, but in reaction as each woman looked toward the others. Following what was surely seconds unknowingly drawn into minutes, Miravati Mukerjea spoke.

" ' _Interminable'_. I have been addressed by names less favorable."

"Makes us sound like a chronic illness from which one never recovers." Etta added.

"What does it mean?" Eve asked.

"It means _continuing_ ; _persistent_ ; _without end_." Kate replied.

"It also means _boundless_ ; _constant_ ; _without limits_." Diana affirmed.

"Without limits." Eve evenly voiced each syllable. "I like that."

" ' _Interminable League of Women.'_ Seems fitting, to me." Tess stated.

Each considered their thoughts.

"Ladies" announced Etta, braving the silence, "The Suffrage movement has achieved what we have only by our unified efforts, endless repetition, and a struggle for recognition. And we're not through, yet! But today everyone in London, and within the Empire, and possibly extending throughout the world, knows the initials NUWSS and the passion and commitment behind those letters. I don't know if it's my place..."

"Go on, Etta" each woman replied in near unison.

"I propose we gladly and properly adopt this title _The League of Interminable Women_ which a man has described in contempt and condemnation, but we hold forth as a banner of pride!"

 

 

 


	27. Chapter 27

**27  
**

"Then what are we gonna' do now?" Eve questioned, carefully brushing Kate's hair so as not to disturb the Officer's bandaged brow. "If there's someone that's made those men do those things...maybe we should find out who that is?"

"We don't have much to go on, just some gibberish and a few words that don't seem to mean much..OHH!..on their own." Tess struggled to re-position her head, but in doing so painfully twisting her injured arm.

"The information Diana obtained may be useful if we look beyond what was said, and toward what those words may mean." Miravati added, removing the pillow from her chair and placing it behind Tess's back, adjusting cushions to ease strain on her companion's sling. "The manner of words often hold more meaning than the words themselves."

"The _first_ we all must do", interjected Etta, exiting the kitchen and placing a tray filled with plates, fruit, biscuits, butter and jam on the table, "is eat our breakfast. Can't begin the day on an empty stomach. I've tea, and for those to whom it is.. _appropriate_ , hot foods on the stove." She happily turned toward the kitchen, but within a few steps stopped and turned back, looking toward her friend.

"Diana...what's wrong? Aren't you excited? Think of all the good we can do - of all those we can help!"

"There is much good each of you can do in London - both alone, and together. But I will not be with you."

Eve stopped in mid brush-stroke, gaping toward the hero she'd come to honour and admire; Diana, the woman she now held beyond all wonder. "Diana! Why - what's happened?"

"Etta", Diana looked among all gathered but directed toward one, "this is what I wanted to talk with you about. But it is fitting what I need to say, is now said before my companions - warriors all. Days ago, while we were preparing our strategy and placing our forces into position, I met with old friends." Diana focused on Etta with the familiarity of a shared past: "Sami; Charlie; Chief; men I had traveled and fought with in the War. They spoke of things I had not considered. Of lives lived, and deaths that could have been prevented."

Troubled and confused, Etta nonetheless tried to remain composed. "Diana, the War is over and we must - all of us - move on. Nothing can take us back, can change what happened. We can't re-live what was."

"Chief does not believe this. Sami knows of other choices. Charlie...is finding his way. Mistakes - my mistakes - can be resolved. I must try."

Although Diana voiced determination which indicated she had made her decision, Etta couldn't let her friend leave without any bit of help she could offer.

"Don't wish for the impossible, dear. The past can bring heartbreak as easily as consolation."

"Etta, that, I believe, is what I would hear from my mother. And my heart has already been broken. My purpose...may be elsewhere...my world...is not as yours. Perhaps my presence among mankind leads to greater harm, than good."

"Don't say you don't belong with us, Diana! We need you!" Eve pleaded.

"I must go. I must try. I can do it. All I have learned as a child; all I have gained from each of you; all I am compels me to try."

"We can't stop you, Diana." offered Kate. "But I don't know how we will continue without you."

"How do we keep on without your skills and leadership? What of our _League of Interminable Women_? Tess asked, uncertain if she was about to lose this new family, just as she had lost all before.

“All you can do with me, you can do without. It is not I who guides each of you toward your duty; that duty lies in recognizing and empowering one another. Only by standing together and trusting in each other can you discover the strengths of each forms the strength of all, just as I and my sisters have stood as one from time immemorial.”

Diana buttoned her jacket, on her head placed and adjusted her hat, finally reaching for her small bag.

"You must go...now?" Eve stuttered, tears forming but she unwilling to let them loose. ' _Diana would not cry'_ , she thought.

"Yes, it has been arranged. I cannot wait."

"If there was only more time..." Etta mumbled, unconsciously looking about the room, at the expressions of doubt and confusion on each woman's face; finally settling at the expressionless but demanding face of her sitting-room clock.

Diana reached into her skirt pocket, carefully removing Steve's watch that she had protected and cherished from the time he handed it to her; a constant reminder of his words she longed to hear again.

"Time is not held in these little things. Time is held only by how it is filled; and with those with whom it is shared."

And following a quick series of goodbyes, embraces, and tears shed as well as tears hidden, Diana - wearing her grey suit and black hat, carrying her brown satchel, only lightly filled as her physical possessions are little - walked through Etta Candy's door; taking her first steps on the next portion of her journey.

 

 

* * *

* * *

 

 

_**The League of Interminable Women, Installment Two**_

**1**

I'm not sayin' Sir, it weren't goin' work...I'm sayin' maybe we should be a might more careful...what with them women an' all, they already, well, put a bit a snag in our plans, they did...sending out three men, in place 'a one or two, didn't seem to make much difference..."

The man of medium height with middling complexion, moderate dress and measured words - wearing a mediocre set of overalls over a mis-fitting cotton shirt and a mundane flat cap upon his head, stood before the open door to a small workspace, the interior shadowing all but a single bright lamp.

" _Our_ plans, you say? And when did your opinion become of any value? Am I to believe all this..." - through the partially-shaded window, the speaker’s arms could be seen swinging widely - "...is due not singularly to my brilliant intellect, but only because _you_ deemed it worthy to share your ignorant input?"

"I didn' mean nothin' by it, M..., er, Sir..."

"Of course you didn't . You don't possess sufficient intelligence to clothe yourself in undifferentiated garments that require anything more than slipping on or pulling up. And, while your limited mental abilities _have_ retained my request to address me only as _'Sir';_ or, if your cerebral acuity allows, _'Doctor'_ ; I must remind you, when you speak to me _look me in the eyes_. The key to the soul is in the eyes, and if I can't see your eyes...I don't know your soul."

"Yes, um, Sir, I apologize. It can be a bit hard at times, lookin' you in the eye, and all..."

"Oh, that's such an inconvenience, I suspect. Would you prefer I find a way to place you eye-to-eye on a _permanent_ basis?"

"No, no Sir, it won't be happenin' again."

"Very good. I suspect it will not." The shadow stated with finality, adeptly pausing between statements, emphasis placed upon each syllable. "I've accomplished all possible at this scale. I'd expected these first results to be more determinate, but as those in my employ are unable to distinguish base passions from greater purpose, time to proceed to the next step."

"Only out for a bit 'a fun, Sir. That's what them type women 're for. They was wantin' it. An' they was screamin. Couldn' 'ave let that go on."

"There are more ways to silence... _the weaker sex..._ than by the slitting of throats. Now scamper off and do whatever it is you do. I'm far too busy to expend time and energy on your petty thoughts. While I'm certain you must serve some purpose, whatever that may be I find it of little interest."

 

* * *

 

_**The League of Interminable Women** _

_**will return**_

 

* * *

 

  _ **Diana continues her journey** _

_**in** _

_**Wonder Woman: Hell Hath no Fury** _

 


End file.
